The Strange New Student
by Fire Inu Princess
Summary: Inuyasha is the new student that keeps to himself.He has a secret that no one will know about.Kagome tries to reach out to him.But there are many dangers ahead.Will Kagome find out his secret?Will they stop the war between humans and demons?
1. Chapter 1

In the modern world there are still demons. The people in this world think that demon are evil and want to harm or kill the humans. The children were raised to fear demons and to never face one ever. They were to always be inside when it was dark out for that was when the demons would come out for their 'meals' in other words humans. People in this world believe that a human and a demon can't live together and that they shouldn't be in the same place at all.

But what they don't know is that they're wrong. Someone will change what they think. That a human and a demon can be friends or maybe more. Could that be possible? Is it truly possible that a human and a demon could be together? If it is than maybe they could change the world for the better. But only, only if it were possible.

Now on with the story... It's almost dark out and three students were leaving the libriary. There were two girls and one boy. The boy had short black hair pulled into a small ponytail. He had blue eyes and wore black jeans and a purple shirt. The one girl had long brown hair and matching brown eyes. She wore blue jeans and a white t-shirt. While the other girl wore light blue jogging pants and a light green shirt. She has long black hair and chocolate brown eyes.

They were just leaving as the black haired girl said "well I'll see you guys tomorrow." The boy said in a worried voice "but Kagome! It's dark out and you know that demons will be out! Let us walk with you!" Kagome calmly said "you worry too much Miroku. I'm sure that I'll be alright. Besides you and Sango could use some alone time." With that said Kagome was walking away from her friends... alone.

Kagome was walking down the dark streets as the sun fully sets. She looked back and forth as she relised just how dark it got out here. Shivering from the cold and the fear. Normally she's a brave person but this time... she was scared. Scared for her life... Than she could hear something behind her...

Deep and heavy breathing. It made the hair on the back of her neck stand on end. When Kagome turned around she saw a strange demon. He had short black hair and black eyes. His clothing looked like a really old hakama. He started to walk toward Kagome as he said "what's a human like you doing out here at night?" Kagome stared at the demon with wide eyes as she ran for her life.

The demon ran after her as he said "why do you run? I only want to get to know you better human." Kagome could hear the darkness in his voice. He didn't want to get to know her... The demon wanted to eat her. When she finally turned the corner she relised that she hit a dead end. Kagome turned around as she saw the demon getting closer and closer. He held a knife in his hand as he said "you should know better than to run from a demon."

Kagome just stared at the demon with fear in her eyes. He just kept getting closer and closer still holding the knife in his hand. Than Kagome closed her eyes as she felt the knife pirce ehr skin. She screamed out in pain as she felt the knife leaving her arm. When she opened her eyes she saw something standing infront of her. It was someone wearing a dark cloak.

There was a new voice saying "attacking a human? How low can you demons be? Really... As long as I'm around I won't let you harm any humans or kill them." The demon stared at the new commer as he said "so your the strange demon that helps humans! What happened to your pride?! Helping a human is wrong for a demon!" The man calmly said "I take mroe after my father than you demons think. I'm not like other demons. And now this is over."

The man charged at the demon with what seemed like... claws? The demon dodged the attack but without the demon noticing the man gave the demon a kick. Than the demon hit the wall and the man just stared at the demon with deadly gold eyes. The demon just stared than ran off. The man turned around to stare at Kagome. Kagome sat down still holding her arm in pain. He knelt to her asking with concern "are you alright?"

Kagome just stared at him with slight fear in her eyes. He calmly said "there's no reason to be scared. I won't hurt you." Kagome than calmed down a bit as she stared in his eyes. She saw concern, worry and... lonnlyness? Than she saw that he held her injured arm looking at the wound that was there.

He just stared at it as he said "let's wrap it up before it gets infected." Than he rolled up his sleeve to reviel a red sleeve. He than ripped a piece off and started to wrap Kagome's arm. Kagome just stared at his eyes as she asked "why are you helping me?" He looked up at ehr through the darkness of his cloak saying "I'm not sure... I just help any humans in danger..." After he was done wrapping up her arm he stood up and was starting to walk away.

Kagome grabbed his arm saying "please wait! What's your name?" He turned around as he said "sorry. But I can't tell you. I shouldn't even be talking to you. Good bye." Than he got out of her grasp and disappeared. Kagome tilted her head to the side as she thought _'who was that guy?'_ Than without any other thought she started to walk home.

The Next Day

Kagome was walking into her classroom and saw Sango and Miroku sitting at their desk. She walked up to them and said "hey guys." Miroku looked at Kagome's arm and asked "what happened?" Kagome calmly said "the short story is that I was attacked by a demon and was saved by some guy that the demon said was a demon too."

Sango calmly said "that's not possible. A demon don't protect humans. But you don't lie either. And you couldn't have drement the whole thing up either since you have that one your arm."

Kagome sighed a bit as she said "yeah. I know. It's really werid. But it happened." Miroku clamly said "well the teacher will be coming into the room any second now. We should shut up or else she'll make up some stupid reason to give us detenchen." With that said a woman with long brown hair and dark blue eyes walked in. She had on a long black dress. She calmly said "alright class. Today we have a new student. His name is Inuyasha. Please give him some respect."

Than a boy with long black hair wearing a red shirt and black jeans. He stared at the class with cold gold eyes. It sent chills down everyones spines. Kagome stared at him as she calmly thought _'his eyes... they seem familair... Where have I seen them before?'_ The teacher calmly said "would you like to say a few things about yourself or would you just want to take your seat?"

He stared at the teacher and shook his head. She guessed that he didn't want to say anything and calmly said "alright take your seat next to Kagome. Kagome please raise your hand." Just as the teacher asked Kagome raised her hand and Inuyasha took his seat next to her. Kagome looked at him and said "hello. I'm Kagome. It's nice to meet you Inuyasha."

He just stared at her without saying anything. Inuyasha gave her one of the coldest glares possible. But she just smiled at him. He calmly thought _'why is she smiling? What does she want?'_ The teacher calmly said "alright. Today were going to draw. Well you can draw what ever you want."

Everyone took out their sketch book and started to draw. Kagome smiled as she drew something from ehr memory. Miroku calmly asked "so what are you drawing Kagome?" Kagome blushed a bit as she said "I'm drawing that guy from last night." Miroku looked at her drawing and saw a man wearing a black cloak in the darkness. The only light that sined through the darkness were the eyes.

Kagome blushed a bit as she said "it's not that good though." Miroku chuckled as he said "it is good though Kagome. See the picture looks real. It looks like that guy is right here. The cloak is moving in the wind and it looks so real. Trust me it's really good."

Kagome blushed as she said "thanks..." Inuyasha stared at the drawing as he thought _'... she's really good... She drew that perfectly... Who would have thought she would have talent...'_

**alright here's the first chapter of a new story! and I know Inuyasha has silver hair but you'll see why later on in the story until next time!**


	2. Chapter 2

Later on in the day Kagome found out that Inuyasha has all of her classes. She saw his time table and saw that all of his classes were with her. Miroku told her that maybe this was meant to happen or something like that, but she wasn't sure. But the only thing that bothered her was that he wouldn't speck at all. That was really getting on her nerves. But the thing that really was weird about him was what happened in gym today.

Flash Back YAY!

It was gym time and today they had to play volley ball. Kagome of course hated the game. Miroku and Sango though they both love the game. They spent half of gym playing volley ball and the other half running track. Kagome and Inuyasha were on the same team, as for Sango and Miroku they were on the other team. Kagome was on the other side of Inuyasha waiting for the ball to come to her. Inuyasha wasn't moving. He had his eyes closed. That was strange? Why would he be closing his eyes?

When Kagome hit the ball she saw that it was heading straight for Inuyasha but instead of the ball hitting him in the head... He quickly opened his eyes and hit it into the air. After that he jumped in the air than followed by a hard slap to the ball. It hit the ground hard and everyone stared at him with wide eyes. Inuyasha saw their stared at them and thought _'aw crap!'_

Than the teacher said "wow Inuyasha! That was great! Did you ever think about going onto the volleyball team?" Inuyasha shook his head and the teacher said "well I think that we've had enough of volleyball. Time to run on the track." Everyone walked outside and started to run. Kagome hated track more than volleyball. She was the slowest person on the team. In fact she just hated gym. Sango stayed back with Kagome to keep her company. Sango calmly said "do you think hat Miroku is going to show off again?"

Kagome couldn't help but smile as she said "he only shows off to get your attention. He likes you Sango." Sango blushed as she said "I don't like that pervert!" Kagome smirked as she said "I never said that you did. I only said that he likes you." Sango blushed more as she said "oh..." Than they both looked behind them and saw someone running very I and I mean VERY fast!

They got a closer look and saw that it was Inuyasha. Inuyasha ran past them and Sango yelled with surprise "wow! he's faster than Miroku!" Kagome nodded as she saw Inuyasha run. But something caught her eye. She saw something shine in the light as his hair moved in the air. _'Silver? What would be silver in his hair? He isn't that old to have silver hair.'_Thought a confused Kagome.

Sango asked "something wrong Kagome?" Kagome shook her head as she said "no. Every thing's fine." After track was done Kagome saw Miroku laughing as he patted Inuyasha's back. Miroku said "wow. No one has ever been able to beat me. Your really fast Inuyasha." Than he walked off. Kagome saw the confusion on Inuyasha's face and said "don't worry. Miroku is going to have to patch up his ego."

Inuyasha jumped a bit and turned around to face Kagome. He just stared at her as she said "Miroku always showed off cause he was the fastest runner here. But since you beat him his ego got bruised. He'll be moping for a while..." Inuyasha stared at Kagome with a strange look in his eyes. Kagome whispered "Inuyasha... Never mind... See ya."

Than Kagome walked off. Inuyasha stood there thinking _'that is a strange girl... I wonder what she wanted?'_Than he started to walk to lunch for the bell had finally rang to finish off class. Once he arrived to the lunch room he just took a seat at a far away table. Kagome was at the table across from him and saw that he wasn't eating. Miroku asked "I wonder why Inuyasha isn't eating?"

Sango calmly said "I'm not sure. It's weird though. He's in good shape and yet he doesn't eat. I'd like to know why. but it's not like we can just ask him. He doesn't talk to anyone. Not to mention he has that icy cold stare." Kagome stared at him with a worried look as she said "I'm going to give him my spare lunch. I'll be back." Than Kagome got up and walked to Inuyasha's table.

Inuyasha saw Kagome coming and thought _'what does she want?'_Kagome calmly asked "Inuyasha do you have anything to eat at all?" He shook his head as she said "ok... Would you like some of my lunch? I have lots. not to mention I'm not a ramen kind of person. Do you want it?" Inuyasha stared at Kagome with wide eyes as he thought _'heck yes! I love ramen!'_

Than he took the ramen from her hands and stared at her with grateful eyes. Kagome smiled as she said "your welcome Inuyasha." Than Kagome walked back to her table. Inuyasha was so confused about why Kagome would give him her lunch. None of this was making sense to him. But all he knew is that he feels like he should repay her somehow.

End of Flash Back

Kagome was walking home after a tough time thinking about what to do for the talent show. She had to sign up for it to help her perform in front of a crowd. Kagome always feared large crowds. She hated to do anything in front of a large crowd. Kagome just wished that she didn't have stage fright.

But sadly she had huge stage fright. But then her mind drifted to Inuyasha. Something was strange about him. Why were his eyes gold? the only other person that she knew that had gold eyes was that demon that saved her last night. Who was he? She really wanted to know. Than she blushed at the thought of that demon.

She was brought out of her thoughts when she heard a cars horn going off. When Kagome looked up she saw a truck heading straight towards her. Her eyes widen with fear thinking that this was it for her. She than felt something grabbing her. Kagome closed her eyes as soon as she felt something grab her. Than she felt that what ever grabbed her had hit the ground and that she was on top of whoever grabbed her.

When Kagome opened her eyes she saw Inuyasha holding her. Of course that made her blush. Inuyasha stared at her with his gold eyes. Kagome asked "Inuyasha? Why did you save me?" He just stared at her still not saying anything. Than Kagome asked "can I get up Inuyasha? Please?" Than he helped her up and started to dust himself off.

Kagome than saw him wince a bit when he touched his arm. Kagome asked "are you alright?" He nodded but Kagome knew that he was lying. Kagome saw his arm bleeding from when he hit the pavement. Kagome looked at his arm and said "your bleeding!" Inuyasha sighed a bit. He hated it when people worried about him. Even though the only other person to worry about him was his mother.

Kagome was about to take the wrap off of her arm to use it for Inuyasha but he stopped her. She looked up at him and stared at his eyes. His eyes was telling her to keep the wrap on her arm and that he'll be alright. Kagome gave him a save gaze as she said "you sure you'll be alright?" He nodded. Kagome calmly said "ok... thank you Inuyasha." He nodded and started to walk away. But Kagome could have sworn that as he walked away he said 'your very welcome Kagome."

She turned to face him and thought _'there's something strange about Inuyasha. He has this strange feeling. What ever it is I'm going to find out what it is.'_


	3. Chapter 3

A few days have past since Inuyasha arrived at the school. He still won't talk to anyone or get to know anyone. It's like he doesn't want to know anyone for he fears of losing them. Why would he have to fear anything? Was there more to him than meets the eye? Kagome wasn't sure. Also how did he know that she was in danger that day? When the car was going to hit her? And why was there silver under his hair when he was running?

Is there something he's hiding? If there is what could it be? Why would he be hiding anything for that matter? Just what is Inuyasha? Is he human or something else? Cause his eyes are a strange color. No one has gold eyes but that cloaked figure that saved her before... Inuyasha came to the school.

But she decided to let that thought slip. There's no way that Inuyasha and that cloaked figure could be the same person. The look in their eyes are different. The cloaked figure's eyes looked concern, worry and loneliness. While Inuyasha his eyes were cold, distant and alone. But there was something else in his eyes that she couldn't describe. But she would try to reach out to him.

No matter what she'll reach out to him. As the day went on Kagome saw Inuyasha at his normal table once again without a lunch. Where the heck is his lunch? Why doesn't he ever bring one? Just what is going on? Kagome walked up to Inuyasha and asked "Inuyasha don't you have a lunch? If you don't I can make you a lunch for you if you'd like?" He just stared at her with his cold gold eyes as he thought _'why is she even being nice to me?'_Kagome was still waiting for an answer as she said "ok I get it. You don't want any help. Sorry to have bothered you."

Before she could leave she felt something grab her arm. Kagome turned around to see Inuyasha holding her arm. She asked "what is it Inuyasha?" Inuyasha looked down as he thought _'what should I do? I... I just felt like I needed her help... I'm starving! But how can I tell her that I'll take her offer? I can't talk or else she'll know who I am! Uh... I know!'_

than Inuyasha grabbed his note book and started to write in it. After a minute he showed Kagome what he wrote. Kagome read _"I'll take you up on your offer with making me lunch. Please!"_She couldn't help but giggle at the last part . Kagome calmly said with a smile "ok. I'll bring you a lunch. But you have to eat with me and my friends in return. Deal?" He thought about it for a bit as he nodded his head. Sure he didn't like the idea of eating with others. But he was starving so it's a risk he'll take gladly!

Kagome smiled more as she said "alright. I'll bring you something tomorrow! But for now here's some change to get yourself something to snack on." Inuyasha took the change from Kagome and watch her leave. Than he went to get himself something to eat while he waited for his next class.

At the end of the day Inuyasha was walking down the street. He was wondering about why Kagome was being so nice to him. Why would she be nice to him? He was a stranger to her, and yet she was being nice to him. Kagome sure was a strange girl to Inuyasha. But who cares, he shouldn't get close to anyone. For he doesn't want to lose anyone again. Not ever again. It was late in the night. He's normally out looking out for anyone who was out late.

He went into a dark ally way.

With Kagome

Kagome was just leaving the school. She was practicing for the talent show. But sadly she still hasn't chosen the right song. She just couldn't find the right song to sing. It was dark out once again. Kagome just hoped that a demon wouldn't come out to get her like last time.

But sadly that can't be helped. For as long as she can remember, demons have always been after her. She doesn't know why though... Oh well. Kagome walked in the dark. Wondering what she would sing about. What? WHAT! Than she was brought out of her thoughts by the sound of heavy breathing. She turned around and saw a strange man.

He just stood there staring at her. At first Kagome thought that maybe he had lost his way looking for something or someone. But than she saw the dark look in his eyes. That look he was giving her was starting to scare her. The only thing that came to mind was to run. Kagome started to run for dear life. When she turned her head she saw the man chasing her at a high speed. She screamed for help. Hoping that someone would hear her.

Than Kagome trippeed over a crack in the sidewalk. When she hit the ground she had scraped her arms and very badly. Kagome hissed in pain as she saw the man coming closer. He smirked eviliy as he said "at last I found you." Kagome's eyes widen in shock and fear. Who was this man. What did he want? Did she know him somehow? Nothing was making sense to her at the moment. Of course with it being dark out she couldn't see what the man looked like.

He was about to strike her until something zipped by and kicked the man in the head. Kagome looked up and saw the one who saved her. It was the cloaked figure again! Kagome smiled as she thought _'it's him! I'm saved! Thank you Kami!'_The man stared at the cloaked figure as he said "how dare you! Why did you interfere?" The cloaked figure calmly said "cause she asked for help. I help those in need and that is my purpose in life. Why you want to hurt her is confusing though. What does she have that wants you want to harm her in anyway?"

The man smirked a bit in the darkness as he said with a icy/dark tone "the Shikon Jewel of course." The figure jolted a bit as the man said "you remember it don't you. I know who you really are. Your just a half-breed brat that wants to protect people cause you saw the death of your human mother. Your just a sorry excuses for a demon. I'll end your life as well." The man shot something at the cloaked figure, but missed.

The attack hit Kagome which of course knocked her out. She could hear the battle slightly. It was faint. she could hear the sound of flesh being cut. The sounds of a sword hitting the target. Than... nothing. She guessed the battle was over. Kagome could feel something holding her and someone whispering "hey... Kagome are you ok?" Kagome knew that voice. It was the voice of the one who saved her. But how did he know her name?

When she woke up she saw his gold eyes staring at her. His concerned and yet worry gaze looked back at her. Kagome was confused. Why would he be concerned? He was a demon wasn't he? Kagome calmly asked "who are you? Why did you helped me? Just what is going on?" He calmly said "you can call me... Fang... I helped you again cause it was the right thing to do of course. And I don't know what is going on. But demons are after you Kagome. And I'm going to have to protect you at night."

She just blinked a few times as she asked "how did you know my name anyway?" He linked a few times as he thought_ 'crap! I forgot she never told me her name when I saved her the last time... Think. Think!'_

"I know everything. I know everyone's names... well of the people I save anyway."

Kagome smiled a bit as she said "ok. What's the Shikon Jewel?" Fang looked away as he said "it's a jewel that excised a long time ago. I... had it once but I got rid of it."

Kagome was confused. How could have he gotten rid of it and why would anyone be looking for it now? She calmly asked "why would anyone want it? It couldn't be that valuable." Fang chuckled a bit as he said "it wasn't about how much it was worth. It was about how powerful it was. It was the greatest power in the world. But it caused great destruction everywhere. No good came from it. Nothing ever went right with it around. So when I came to have it, I was going to use it for my own gain. But my-... but someone close to me told me to get rid of it. but I didn't listen and it cost me dearly. I lost that person cause people from different towns came to get it from me. After she died I made a wish on it for it to vanish. Since then it's never been mention."

Kagome was confused. What was he really going to say? His what? His what? She just couldn't think of anything. But she decided to let it go for now. She'll tell him when he wants to. Kagome asked "so... why are the demons after me?" Fang looked at her as he said "I'm not sure. But until we find a way to keep you safe I'm going to protect you. I'll make sure that no one tries to attack you at night. That's when demons will surly try to attack you."

She nodded while she asked "what are you really? Are you really a half-breed?" Fang took that a little hard as he yelled 'DON'T CALL ME THAT! THAT'S INSULTING! I'M HALF DEMON! NOT A HALF BREAD!" Kagome looked down as she sadly said "I'm sorry. I didn't know that half demons were real. and I didn't know what kind of demon you were. I'm so sorry if I offended you."

He sighed a bit as he said "I'm sorry for yelling. You didn't know. Kagome... Why aren't you scared of me?" Kagome blinked in confusion. Why would she be scared of someone that saved her life? was it something that happened a lot when he saved someone? they get scared of him and ran off? She'll have to think about that later.

Kagome calmly said with a smile "there's no reason for me to be scared of you Fang. Your a good person. Someone that wants to help." Than she reached for his hood but sadly Fang grabbed her hand saying "I don't want you to see my face." Kagome tilted her head to the side as she asked "why? I want to see the face of the man who saved my life twice."

He shook his head as he said "no. I'm sorry. But I can't. I just can't. Maybe someday. But not now. I should get you home. Where do you live?" Kagome calmly said "I live at the shrine on the top of the hill. It's kinda far from here." Kagome turned to face fang and she could see him smirking! She could see his fangs. His fangs shined in the light. she was brought out of her thoughts when he said "don't worry. I'll have you there in ten minutes flat! Get on my back."

Than he turned around for Kagome to climb on his back. Once she was on his back. Kagome had her arms around his neck so she wouldn't fall off. While Fang had his hands on her legs holding her so she wouldn't fall of choke him while he took her home. Than he was up on the roof in one jump. He jumped from roof top to roof top. Kagome was scared out of her mind at first. But after a bit she started to laugh.

As they flew through the sky Kagome saw Fang's hood coming off. Of course Fang was holding onto Kagome so he couldn't hold his hood so it would stay on. Once it was was off Kagome could see his his hair. It was a beautiful silver. And on top of his head were two silver dog ears. She couldn't help but free one of her hands and rub one. Fang started to purr a bit and Kagome just giggled.

Fang yelled "why are you rubbing my ears?" Kagome happily said "cause they're so cute and I wanted too!" Than Fang realised... she was rubbing his ears! His hood came off! As soon as they landed Fang put his hood back on hoping that Kagome didn't se his face. Kagome smiled at Fang as she said "thank you again Fang. thank you for everything." He nodded as he said "well... Just stay safe for now. I'll see you later. No more demons should be coming out now. They only stay out for a few hours when the sun sets. See ya."

Than he was gone leaving a blushing Kagome. She couldn't help but blush. It was only her second incounter with him and yet... she's fallen for him. Wait fallen for him! Kagome must have been losing her mind. How can she fall in love with someone if she's only met him twice... And yet... it feels like she's met him somewhere before. She just wanted to sleep right now and forget about this for now.

Than she walked to her room and fell asleep on her bed. Forgetting to change into her PJ's. But with all that's happened tonight she didn't care. She was just too tired. And wanted to sleep... Maybe she'll have it figured out in the morning. but for now she'll just have to wait.

* * *

**ok if you have any ideas on what should happen in the next chapter just let me know and I'll let it happen until next time!**


	4. Chapter 4

**ok I had some pretty good ideas sent in to me. And they were just so good that I couldn't chose just one. So I used a bit of each idea and twisted them a bit so that way it would make a great chapter. Thank you for the ideas and please enjoy this chapter.**

* * *

It was a Saturday morning. Kagome woke up bright and early. She went to the window, looking into the tree that was by her window. Hoping to see Fang... but sadly he wasn't there... She sighed sadly as she said "he's not here... I guess he had better to do than to stay here..." Than she started to walk down the stairs. She walked down into the empty room. In fact her whole house is empty.

Kagome wondered around her house as she walked into the kitchen. She calmly said "another day alone... I miss them so much..." Than she heard a knock on the door. When Kagome walked to the door she looked through the eye hole and saw someone she never knew she would see. Once she opened the door she said with shock and surprise "Inuyasha! what are you doing here?"

Inuyasha wrote on the book in his hand and Kagome read "I came to see if you were alright... I heard you screaming last night and came to see if you were alright." Than she looked up at him as she asked "how could you hear me screaming?" He wrote on the book again as Kagome read "you were screaming so loud I think people on the other side of the world heard you." She looked up at him and said "you... you were worried about me?"

He nodded as he wrote "I was... Kagome... do you want me to keep you company? You seem kinda alone..." She nodded as she said "sure... it'd be a nice change for once. I'm sick of being home alone." Inuyasha tilted his head to the side as he wrote "what about your family?" Kagome looked away as she sadly said "they all died a few years ago. So I live here on my own... Anyway... would you like anything to eat Inuyasha? Would you like some pancakes?"

He nodded as he sat down at the table. Once he sat at the table he saw a new drawing of the cloaked figure Kagome drew last time. But it was different... In this drawing the hood wasn't on. The hair was blowing in the wind and there were dog ears on his head. Only his eyes were on his face. Inuyasha sighed happily in his head as he thought _'good... She didn't see my face. She only saw the back of my head, my ears and my eyes... I just hope that she never finds out... I don't think she'd like me anymore...'_

Than he looked up as he saw Kagome cooking break fest. She smiled as she cooked. Inuyasha couldn't help but blush. He knew that she was happy... but... about what though? What was she smiling about? Than Kagome calmly said "Inuyasha... do you know anything about a cloaked figure? Cause you seem very interested in that drawing." He looked away from the drawing as he thought _'how would she act? If I told her... that... that I was Fang... Would... would she hate me?'_

Kagome walked up to Inuyasha and asked "are you ok? You looked troubled..." Inuyasha shook his head. He looked at Kagome and was about to say something until Kagome calmly said "are you going to eat Inuyasha?" Inuyasha looked at the plate in front of him and started to eat. Just after the first bite he started to dig in. Than something came to Inuyasha's mind... If Kagome lives alone... Why did she tell him that her mother made her lunch?

He stared at Kagome with a concern gaze. Kagome saw his gaze and asked "why are you looking at me like that Inuyasha?" Inuyasha stared at her as he said "why did you lie when you said that your mother made you ramen...? I want to know!" Kagome was shocked. Inuyasha just spoke! Kagome calmly said "Inuyasha... you... spoke!" Inuyasha's eyes widened as he realised that he really did spoke... He just hoped that Kagome wouldn't recognize the voice.

Kagome smiled as she said "is it that you trust me enough to talk around me?" He had to think of something fast. So he nodded as he said "yeah... You're the only person that I trust Kagome... In the first time in my life I've learned to trust someone... and that's you." Kagome couldn't help but blush as she said "why just me Inuyasha?"

Inuyasha looked away as he said "I've trusted many people in my life Kagome... in the end they've betrayed me... But... your different from them... I'm not sure what it is... But I trust you." Kagome smiled as she said "I'm glad that you trust me Inuyasha... I trust you too..." Inuyasha was confused as he asked "what do you mean?" Kagome looked away with sad/happy looking eyes as she said "well... it's difficult to say Inuyasha... I trust a lot of people in my life... I'm a very trusting person. But your different from the people I trust... You have a secret that you do not wish to tell anyone... But I'm sure that one day you'll tell me. And I'll be waiting for that day to come. I know that made no sense about my trust but I trust you with my life."

Again Inuyasha's eyes widened as he thought _'with her life? Does she know? Oh god please don't let her know! I don't want her to know just yet...'_Than he looked at Kagome and saw that she's fainted. He ran to her and held her saying "Kagome! Kagome what happened!? What's going on!?" Than he saw something glowing. What ever it was it was coming from Kagome's heart. It was a bright pink glow...  He calmly thought with a hint of shock _'this... this light... I know this light... It can't be... But how?'_

A hour of waiting Kagome woke up on the couch. She was confused about how she got here. Than she saw Inuyasha sitting on the chair next to her. His eyes were slightly blank as if he was thinking of something. Or he had a lot on his mind. Like about her trusting him. She'd like to know what was in his head right now. But sadly she couldn't read minds. Than she saw Inuyasha staring at her. Kagome could hear his voice full of concern and worry as he said "are you alright Kagome?"

She nodded as she said "it was just another fainting spell. It happens once in a while. How long have I been out?" "Almost an hour... I brought you to the couch and stayed to make sure you were ok..." Said a concerned Inuyasha. Kagome's eyes widen with shock... She's heard that voice of concern before. But where... Where has she heard this voice of concern? She'll try to figure it out later... Inuyasha calmly asked "how long have you been having these fainting spells Kagome?"

Kagome looked away as she said "a while.... almost six years now. I don't understand why I have them... Doctors looked at me and found nothing wrong with me... And yet I still have them... I don't understand.. I wished I did but I don't." He could hear the worry in Kagome's voice as he said "don't worry. I can tell that your healthy. Just relax a bit. You'll be alright in a bit. I'm sure of it..."

Kagome looked away as she said "thank you Inuyasha..." Inuyasha smiled a bit as he said "sure. Glad to help." Kagome calmly asked "Inuyasha... I want to know... how did you know I was going to be hit by that truck... I don't remember seeing you at all..." Inuyasha's eyes widened as he lied "I was around. You just didn't see me. I was right behind you."

Flash Back

Inuyasha was hoping on the roof tops of the city. He was on his way to his home when he saw Kagome walking down the street. Of course Inuyasha was curious of the girl that was walking down the street. He wondered why he had this strong feeling to protect her. What was so interesting about this girl that would want him to protect her with his life? He followed her from the roof tops as she walked down the street.

Inuyasha calmly thought _'what is with this girl? Why does she have this pull on me... What draws me to her? Just what is she to me?'_Than he was brought out of his thoughts when he saw Kagome crossing the street. Of course she wasn't looking both ways since she was in very deep of thought. He heard the truck coming and hoking it's horn at her. Kagome just stared at the truck as it was coming closer and closer to her.

Without thinking Inuyasha jumped from the building he was on and ran from the sidewalk. As soon as he landed he just sped toward Kagome as he screamed out her name "KAGOME!!!!" (Kagome couldn't hear him before just to let everyone know) Than he grabbed her and he landed on his back as Kagome was laying on him with her eyes closed. When she opened her eyes she calmly said "Inuyasha? Why did you save me?"

Inuyasha just stared at her. He calmly thought _'I wished I knew... I don't know why...'_Than Kagome asked him "can I get up Inuyasha? Please?" He helped her up and started to dust himself off. But when started to dust his arm off he winced at the pain. Kagome looked at him and asked "are you alright?" He nodded. but he knew that Kagome didn't buy it. Than he saw Kagome's eyes staring at his arm and screamed "your bleeding!"

Than he sighed as he thought _'geez. Why do people worry about me when I hurt myself? I heal much faster than humans...'_After he thought that he saw Kagome taking the wrap off of her arm and he thought _'no you don't!'_Than he grabbed her arm staring at her in the eyes. She stared at him with a soft gaze as she said "you sure that you'll be alright?" He nodded. Kagome calmly said "ok... thank you Inuyasha."

Again he nodded but he couldn't help but smile as he said "your very welcome Kagome." Than he disappeared in the crowd.

End Of Flash Back

Kagome nodded as she said "ok. I guess I just wasn't paying attention that much huh." He nodded as he said "well... I'll leave you alone. I should be heading back... See ya Kagome." Than Inuyasha was walking out the door as he thought _'I was right... Kagome has the Shikon Jewel... I'm going to take a look at those scrolls tonight to figure this out... How did Kagome come to hold the Shikon Jewel in the first place... and... what would happen if it was removed? Would she be alright? Or... would..., would she... die...?'_


	5. Chapter 5

It was now Monday morning. Kagome was at the school ready to see what would happen today. For once in the past few weeks she's finally found the right song for her talent! But the only thing that could and would make it perfect is if Fang was there to watch it. But how could she get him to come? He was a cloaked figure that wasn't human. But a half demon. He was a strange man. But also very kind and caring. Of she wished if she could see his face. But sadly that might never happen.

But it was still a wish at that. She wanted to see his face more than anything, wanting to see the face of the one who had saved her life twice. He had told her that he would protect her at night. From the demons that were after her for some strange reason. Of course the reason why they were after her was still a mystery. She wished that she could understand just what was going on at the moment. But sadly she couldn't find anything.

Kagome was brought out of her thoughts when she heard Miroku and Sango behind her. Miroku calmly said "hey Kagome. How are you? Looking forward to the talent show?" Kagome slowly nodded as she said "yes... I found the perfect song to sing about." Sango smiled at Kagome as she said "that's good. Oh... didn't you mention that you wanted to tell me and Miroku something?" Kagome nodded again as she said "yeah... I kinda asked Inuyasha to eat with us..."

Miroku and Sango both stared at Kagome with wide eyes as Sango calmly said "you asked him to eat with us? Why?" Kagome calmly said "cause he's new... It just doesn't seem right for him to eat by himself... Also he never seems to eat... so I offered to make him lunch." Miroku smiled as he said "Kagome, sometimes your just too nice... Always caring for others than yourself... I'm glad to have a friend like you." Sango nodded in agreement. Kagome couldn't help but smile as she said "that's just how I am. I'm grateful to have friends like you two. I don't know what I did to deserve such great friends like you guys."

Than they heard the bell ring for lunch. Kagome had went to her locker to get her lunch, along with Inuyasha's. She knew that he must have been tired for he kept dozing off in class. But when he was running he was awake. It was like running kept his body awake along with his mind. It was strange on how he worked. Than again it was weird that he spoke to her. Than she saw Inuyasha walking down the hall. His eyes looked slightly blank. He had dark circles under his eyes, as if he hadn't slept very well at all on the weekend. Just what was going on?

When he saw her he couldn't help but give her a small smile. Kagome calmly said "hey Inuyasha. I brought you some ramen. I hope you like this one. I made it with meat." Inuyasha nodded slowly as he whispered to her "yeah... maybe something to eat will wake me up. I hadn't had much sleep this weekend..." Kagome smiled a bit as she said "ok... here... This should make you feel better." Than Inuyasha took the meal from her hands and whispered "thank you Kagome."

Kagome could only smile as she said "come, we have to get our table." Inuyasha blinked a few times in confusion. Than he remembered that he agreed that he would eat with Kagome and her friends. It was part of the deal he made with Kagome. She would make him a lunch and he would have to eat with them. A deal is a deal. Than he followed Kagome to the table that they were to meet Sango and Miroku at. Of course Inuyasha didn't really like the idea of eating with other people. But hey as long as he could eat than he was all for it.

Once they got to their table they already were greated by Sango and Miroku. Kagome smiled as she happily said "hey guys." Sango calmly said "hey Kagome. Hey Inuyasha." Inuyasha nodded slowly to Sango and he took his seat. Miroku calmly said "so Inuyasha... what do you think about all the demons running around?" Inuyasha stared at the table, saying nothing. Kagome guessed that something was on his mind. And it involved the demons in town.

Miroku than asked "so Sango... how many demons did you slay last on the weekend?" Inuyasha almost choked on his ramen when he heard about slaying demons. Kagome calmly asked "are you ok Inuyasha?" He nodded and stared at Kagome with a gaze that asked her if Sango was a demon slayer? Kagome nodded as she said "yeah... Sango's a trained Demon Slayer. She's trained since she was little." Inuyasha's skin went pale as he thought _'she's a demon slayer...? I"m doomed. If she finds out about what I am... she might kill me.'_ Than he went back to eating his lunch.

Sango calmly said "now... for some reason there aren't that many demons out. They say that a cloaked figure is taking care of all the demons around lately. I'm not sure why." Inuyasha sighed in his head as he thought _'good, she doesn't know it's me... well not yet at least. She'll never know... None of them will.'_Than he finished his lunch without realizing it. Kagome smiled as she asked "enjoyed your lunch Inuyasha?" He nodded as he thought _'yeah... you can cook Kagome...'_

Sango calmly asked "so why don't you talk Inuyasha?" Kagome calmly said "he doesn't want to talk... I'm not sure why." Inuyasha stared at Kagome with a confused look. Kagome could only smile at Inuyasha. Than someone tapped Kagome on her shoulder. When she turned around she saw a boy with long brown hair pulled into a high ponytail. He had sky blue eyes and wore a brown t-shirt and blue jeans. Kagome calmly said "oh hey Koga..." Koga smiled as he asked "hey Kagome, want t go out tonight?"

Kagome smiled warmly at him as she said "I'm sorry Koga... But again my answer is no. I can't go out with you tonight..." Koga than grabbed Kagome's arm saying "come on Kagome. You always say no to me..." Kagome calmly said "that's because I just don't see you that way. I'm better off with us being friends..." Than Koga tightened his grip on Kagome's arm saying "please! Please go out with me!!!"

Kagome winced in pain as she said "please let go Koga! Your hurting my arm!" Inuyasha started to growl darkly as he stood up and grabbed Koga's arm. Koga looked at Inuyasha and asked "what do you want?" Inuyasha's grow grew more dark with every passing second. Kagome stared at Inuyasha as did Miroku and Sango. Kagome calmly thought _'why is Inuyasha growling? This doesn't make sense...'_Than Inuyasha grabbed Koga's arm freeing Kagome. He growled "you leave her alone...."

Without another word Inuyasha threw Koga across the room. Koga hit the wall hard and everyone was in shock. Miroku and Sango stared at Inuyasha with wide eyes. They both thought _'that's not humanly possible... he's.... He's not human...'_Than Kagome fell to her knees gripping her chest in pain. Inuyasha turned back to Kagome and held her in his arms. Miroku calmly said "take her to the nurse!"

Inuyasha nodded as he ran out the door. But not with human speed. But demon speed. Sango whispered to Miroku "Miroku... I don't think Inuyasha is human... I think he's a demon..." Miroku nodded as he said "I'm guessing that your right... But why would he attend a human school? And spend time with Kagome...?" Sango calmly whispered "I'm not sure... But I'm going to find out one way or another..." Inuyasha ran with all the speed he could muster at this point. To everyone it was like he was just a blur.

But at this point he didn't care if they knew what he was. All he cared about was Kagome's safety. But on his way to the nurse Kagome woke up. She stared at him as she asked "Inuyasha? What's going on?" Right away he stopped running and saw Kagome's wondering gaze on him. He calmly asked "Kagome... Are you ok?" She nodded as she said "yes... the pain is gone... It just disappeared..." This of course confused him. Why would she feel pain than the pain just.... just disappeared....? That made no sense. But than Inuyasha had an idea on what had caused it.

It was the clash of his demonic aura. Koga may look human at the moment, but he's a full demon. The clashes of the demonic aura of his and Koga's aura caused a great demonic presents to the Shikon Jewel in Kagome's heart. If it didn't stop sooner than Kagome could have been in some serious danger... The other times though... it didn't seem to bother her for his demonic aura wasn't powerful enough to cause any harm to her. Inuyasha felt like he was going to be a danger to her. He knew that he hasn't known her that long... Not long enough but... he knew this... He's... he's... fallen for her...

ok I have a little contest for everyone! This contest is about what song Kagome should sing at the talent show! I found a few good ones but I just can't decide... alright these are the names of the songs...

Owari nai Yume

Namikaze Satellite

Ichirin no Hana-A Single Flower

Kawaita Sakebi

The Starry Sky

True To Your Heart

With All Your Heart

alright just pick one of these songs... oh and if you don't know some the of the songs than just look up the lyrics... This contest will be up for almost 2 weeks so you have plenty of time to chose until next time


	6. Chapter 6

Owari nai Yume-0

Namikaze Satellite-0

Ichirin no Hana-A Single Flower-0

Kawaita Sakebi-0

The Starry Sky-0

True To Your Heart-2

With All Your Heart-0

* * *

It was almost the night of the talent show. Kagome was trying to meet Fang hoping to see if he would go. Sure it would be hard for him to go since he's a half demon with silver hair, gold eyes and dog ears. But maybe he would find a way to get there. It was going to be tough but at least she couldn't say that she didn't try. It was now night time and she was at home. Normally Fang would be at her window talking to her. Hoping that she was alright. But for some reason... he didn't show up.

She was wondering why he wasn't here. It was starting to bug her. But than it was making her sad. Kagome felt like she was going to cry her eyes out. This was the first time she felt so heart broken in her life. It was almost like she was made of thin glass. And that if she about to stand than she would fall to pieces. Of course could you really blame her. Falling in love with someone and that he promised to come every night. But this time... he didn't. He didn't show up. Why didn't he show up? What's going on?

Kagome had so many thoughts running through her head at once. Did he hate her? Was he in trouble? Was he dead? Was he hurt? Or did he forget? It could have been those or other things. But to her it was the first one. It made her heart shatter into pieces. She would have to figure this out tomorrow. But for tonight, she was just too upset to even care. So she went to bed.

Else Where

Fang was in a dark cave, also known as his home. He was kicked out of his house when his mother died. His older brother hated humans and him for have human blood. Fang was going to protect Kagome like he promised but sadly he couldn't leave the cave. For tonight was the night of a New Moon. The time where he was human. He stared at the small fire he had in the cave. Fang stared at it with his brown eyes. He knew that Kagome must be really upset right now. Fang could just feel it. (ok I know that alot of people know who Fang is but until Kagome finds out till he is than I'm still going to call him Fang. anyway back to the story.)

He could feel that Kagome was upset with him. She was REALLY upset with him. Maybe even angry. He couldn't tell at the moment. But he could somehow feel it. He wasn't sure how or why but he could feel it as if he was seeing it with his eyes. Fang knew that Kagome ment the world to him at the moment. In a way that he's never felt before. Not since his mother was alive all those years ago. But he knew that it was... more? Maybe. He still wasn't sure. Fang knew that he had feelings for the girl but wasn't sure if a girl like Kagome would love or even feel the same towards him.

Of course he thought that it wasn't possible. After all the things he's been through he couldn't help but think that no one could or would ever love him in anyway. For Fang's heard that all half demons are ment to be alone. They are ment to walk the earth alone for all times. but than his mind drifted back to Kagome. To her smile, her kindness, her compassion and love toward others. How could a girl like her exist? Was it possible that this was all a dream? That Kagome wasn't real? Was this all just a dream cause he was alone and all he wants is to find someone to love and Kagome just happens to be his dream girl?

Was it possible that Kagome was just too perfect to be real and could be only part of a dream? If that was true than all he wants too hope for is that he never wakes up or that Kagome is real and that she would love him as much as he loves her. Fang than stared at the fire as he thought _'wait... love? Do I really love Kagome? Could I really love? Is it really possible for me to love her? Even if Kagome is... so caring for others? Could she love me? Am I in her thoughts? If I am... are they good thoughts? I guess there's only one way to find out...'_

The next morning

The next morning Kagome arrived at school with a strange expression on her face. No one could really understand what was wrong with her. Normally she's all smiles but today... she's all frowns. Miroku and Sango were worried about her. No matter what they tried to do they couldn't get her to talk. She had to be upset Than they saw Inuyasha walking in. He saw Kagome and knew that she was upset about what was going on. Just seeing her like this sent a huge jolt of pain through his heart.

Inuyasha walked up to Kagome and asked "are you alright Kagome?" Kagome looked up at Inuyasha as she said "I"m fine... I was... just waiting for someone last night to ask him something but he never showed up... I guess he doesn't care..." Inuyasha placed his hands on her shoulders as he said "I'm sure there was a good reason Kagome. Just ask him the next time you see him alright." Kagome couldn't help but nod. She knew that Inuyasha was right. Something could have came up.

Than Kagome just gave Inuyasha a bright smile as she said "thank you Inuyasha." He returned the smile as he said "lets go and get something to eat. After all it's lunch now." Kagome couldn't help but giggle. Than Inuyasha asked "who was suppose to visit you anyway? And what were you going to ask him?" Kagome blushed a bit as she said "his name is Fang... he's someone that protects me... I've never seen his face cause he always wears a cloak. I was going to ask him if he'll go to the talent show to watch me... But I guess that's just silly..."

Inuyasha shook his head as he said "not really. Besides I don't think he'd be able to go... Like you said he wears a cloak and you wouldn't be able to tell if he went or not." Kagome nodded as she said "I guess your right... Than... will you go to the talent show Inuyasha?" Inuyasha nodded as he said "sure of course. I'd love to go Kagome. When is it?" Kagome calmly said "tomorrow night..." Inuyasha kept his smile up as he said "sure, I'll be there."

Kagome wrapped her arms around Inuyasha's next as she happily said "thank you so much Inuyasha!" This act of course made him blush. He couldn't help but wrap his arms around her as he said "no problem Kagome..." Kagome happily said "you've made me really happy Inuyasha... Thank you for that..." He nodded as he said "well we should eat lunch before we have to get to class." Kagome nodded as they both went to their table and started to eat. They all chatted and Sango and Miroku were a little shock to hear Inuyasha talk. Miroku and Sango brought up the 'cloaked demon' and that sort of caused Inuyasha to flinch. They didn't notice of course.

Sango calmly said "it's strange. The cloaked demon always appears at night but he never seems to appear on the night of the New Moon. I don't get why." Kagome shrugged as she said "I don't know." Than they looked at Inuyasha and he calmly said "I don't know either. Sorry." Miroku and Sango gave Inuyasha a strange glare than the bell rang. Everyone was out of the lunch room but Sango and Miroku. Sango grabbed Inuyasha by the shoulder holding him back so they could talk to him... alone.

Miroku calmly asked "Inuyasha... how could you run that fast? When you were bringing Kagome to the nurse." Inuyasha was in shock as he thought _'crap! I used my demon speed!'_Than Sango calmly said "look Inuyasha. Me and Miroku know your not human. Tell us, just what are you!" Inuyasha looked away as he said "I don't have to tell you! It's none of your business!" Than Miroku grabbed Inuyasha by the shirt and holding him against the wall saying "your going to tell us! And I swear if you hurt Kagome I'll kill you."

Inuyasha sighed as he said "if I show you, you won't tell anyone?" They both nodded as Miroku placed Inuyasha on his feet. Inuyasha calmly and slowly moved a piece of his wig to show silver hair. Sango calmly asked "ok so your hair is silver so what? Why do you need the wig?" Inuyasha moved the top of his wig to show them his dog ears. They both were in shock. Than Inuyasha placed the wig back in the same spot as he said "there happy?"

They both nodded as Sango asked "what are you?" Inuyasha looked around to make sure no one was around to listen as he whispered "I'm a half demon... Please don't tell Kagome..." Sango and Miroku both nodded. They knew that Inuyasha just wanted to be normal at the school and didn't want anyone to know about what he was. Also that he might have feelings for Kagome and he doesn't want her to be scared of him. So they're going to keep it a secret and they'll let Inuyasha tell her.

Than they left. Of course this was the first time someone found out Inuyasha's secret. But at least he knew that they wouldn't tell anyone. At least he hoped they wouldn't. Now the only thing he has to do is explain to Kagome why he didn't show up last night and go the talent show tomorrow.

Later that night

Fang had arrived at Kagome's house. He was at her window and taped it with his claws. At first there was no responds. Than he tried again and this time Kagome opened her window. Kagome smiled at him as she said "Fang! You came!" Fang smiled as he said "fo course I came... I always keep my promises." Kagome than glared at him as she said "oh yeah? Than what about last night? You never showed up!" Fang looked ashamed as he said "I know... and I'm sorry. But I couldn't come." Kagome yelled "why couldn't you!"

He looked away as he said "cause I wouldn't be able to protect you. It was the New Moon... I was human at the time so I wouldn't have been able to protect you... I'm sorry." Kagome didn't know what to say. This was shocking of course. She should have guessed that he was human. Hearing old stories of half demons losing their demon powers at certain times. And yet she never even guessed that. She felt so ashamed of herself right now. Kagome calmly/sadly said "I'm sorry..." Fang shook his head as he said "it's not your fault. It couldn't be helped right."

Kagome nodded as she said "yeah your right." Fang smiled at her as he said "don't worry I'll protect you every night but on the nights of the New Moon." Kagome nodded as she said "alright."

The Night of the Talent Show

Kagome was walking back and forth. She was so nervous that she was twitching. It was almost her turn and thought she would mess up. Forget a word. Miss the notes. Anything could happen. She felt like she was going to rip her hair out. Than there was a voice saying "next up is Kagome Higurashi!" Kagome took a few deep breaths as she slowly walked out to the stage. She could see her friends in the middle and in the front is Inuyasha. Kagome could only smile as all of her nervousness has disappeared. She smiled brightly as the music came on. She happily said "this song I'd like to sing to someone who means a lot to me and has done so much for me."

"Baby I knew at once  
That you were meant for me  
Deep in my soul I know  
That I'm your destiny  
Though you're unsure  
Why fight the tide  
Don't think so much  
Let your heart decide

Baby I see your future  
And it's tied to mine  
I look in your eyes  
And see you searching for a sign  
But you'll never fall  
'Til you let go  
Don't be so scared  
Of what you don't know

Than she placed her hands over her heart with her eyes closed as she sang the next part.

True to your heart  
You must be true to your heart  
That's when the heavens will part  
And baby shower you with my love  
Open your eyes  
Your heart can tell you no lies  
And when you're true to your heart  
I know it's gonna lead you straight to  
me  
(Got to be true to your heart)

Someone you know is on your side  
Can set you free  
I can do that for you  
If you believe in me  
Why second-guess  
What feels so right  
Just trust your heart  
And you'll see the light

True to your heart  
You must be true to your heart  
That's when the heavens will part  
And baby shower you with my love  
Open your eyes  
Your heart can tell you no lies  
And when you're true to your heart  
I know it's gonna lead you straight to  
me  
(Got to be true to your heart)

Than Kagome opened her eyes as she faced everyone and started to dance to the song.

(Ya know it's true)  
Your heart knows what's good for you  
(Good for you)  
Let your heart show you the way  
(Ya know it's true)  
It'll see you through  
(Got to be true to your heart)

Girl my heart is driving me to where you  
are  
You can take both hands off the wheel  
and  
Still get far  
Be swept away enjoy the ride  
You won't get lost  
With your heart to guide you

True to your heart  
You must be true to your heart  
That's when the heavens will part  
And baby shower you with my love  
Open your eyes  
Your heart can tell you no lies  
And when you're true to your heart  
I know it's gonna lead you straight to  
me  
(Got to be true to your heart)

When things are getting crazy  
And you don't know where to start  
Keep on believing baby  
Just be true to your heart  
When all the world around you  
It seems to fall apart  
Keep on believing baby  
Just be true to your heart"

Than the song ended and everyone was silent. Kagome was starting to get nervous again as she waited for something to happen. Than she looked down as nothing happened. But than she heard clapping. When she looked up she saw Inuyasha standing as he clapped for her. Than everyone followed suit. They all started clapping, cheering and whistling. Kagome smiled brightly as she screamed out "THANK YOU VERY MUCH!!!!!!!!!"

Inuyasha happily thought _'she sure can sing. She has a beautiful voice. I'm happy for her. But... what's going to happen for her later on? Will the demons find out where the jewel is? Or will she live a normal happy life? He wasn't sure that much was for sure...'_

* * *

Alright! that was the end of the contest. Ok I know that I said it was going to be for 2 weeks but no one else seems to be voting so I'm just updating it right now. Anyway should Kagome find out who Fang is in the next chapter? Or should we wait till a later chapter?


	7. Chapter 7

It's been a whole week since the talent show. Kagome was claimed as the winner. And she was so proud of herself. She was over her shyness and her stage fright. But of course with that over and done with she couldn't help but wonder what Fang really looked like... Who was Fang? What did his face look like? And most of all... why did his voice sound so familiar? But where did she hear it? Ah this was making her insane! All Kagome wanted was to know who Fang was and she wanted to know now!

But she knew that it wasn't her choice, it was Fang's choice and his alone. Nothing more could be done about that and that was never going to change. Not now not ever. Well not at the moment. Kagome was brought out of her thoughts when she heard a voice saying "hey Kagome!" She turned around to see Inuyasha. She happily said "hi Inuyasha. Something wrong?" He shook his head as he said "no every things alright. I... I... want to tell you something..." Kagome stared at him as she said "alright what is it?" Inuyasha was trying to calm his thoughts as he said "I... I... never mind..."

Kagome was confused. Why would Inuyasha want to tell her something but than say 'never mind'. This wasn't making sense. But the look on his face told her that it was something that he's been hiding from her for a while. He really wants to tell her but he wasn't sure how she would react. Kagome wanted Inuyasha to open up to her. But he wasn't that open with her. Well he was open just not open enough to tell her what was on his mind.

Kagome stared at Inuyasha from the corner of her eye as she wondered what was on his mind. She couldn't help but wonder. He's always so distant from her and yet also open at the same time. Most things he kept to herself. Why though? Why would he keep things from her? But than again she could also understand for he's been alone for a long time. She could tell from his eyes. Inuyasha looked at her as he said "well Kagome... I was wondering if... you'd like to... uh... hang out sometime... just... you and me...?"

Kagome couldn't believe her ears. Was he asking her out on a date? There was no way that he was. Was there? Kagome wanted to answer him right away but her mind was still in shock. What was her answer going to be? Duh there was no reason to have to think this through. She wants to know him better. Before she could answer him she felt someone grab her from behind. Inuyasha gasped as he said "let her go Koga!" Koga held up a gun as he said "I don't think so. Kagome is my girl. And I won't let you have her."

Kagome was scared. She feared for Inuyasha's life. Of course she wanted to make sure that he was going to be alright so she screamed "don't hurt him Koga!" Koga just looked at Kagome than back at Inuyasha. But he moved away as he said "I'm going to make sure that he can't have you Kagome. So I have to kill him." Than Koga shot the gun. But of course Inuyasha moved so fast that it was almost impossible too see him moving. Than Koga was on the ground knocked out.

Kagome was by Inuyasha's side as she asked "are you ok? How did you do that?" Inuyasha looked away as he said "I'm fine. I'm very fast from all of the hard training I had to do." Kagome nodded than she gasped as she said "YOUR HURT!" Inuyasha stared at his shoulder and saw the blood on his shirt from where the bullet hit. He of course didn't feel any pain. Being half demon had it's advantages. Kagome calmly said "we should get you to a doctor..." Inuyasha's eyes widened as he screamed "NO! I'm fine... I'm a quick healer. I just have to take the bullet out, wrap up the wound and I'll be good as new."

Kagome could only nod. Ok so she knew that Inuyasha was stubborn. But did he fear doctors? Or was there a story behind it? She'll ask him about that later. But not now. Inuyasha stood up as he said "well... I'll see you tomorrow. I have to head home and take care of my arm. See you oh and be careful alright Kagome." Kagome stood up and gave him a firm nod telling him that she would be careful. After all she would be safe at night, thanks to Fang protecting her...

Kagome walked home alone. She was wondering what would happen next. Inuyasha seems to be a weird and strange guy, but she couldn't help but like him. But she felt so shallow. For she's in love with Inuyasha and Fang. This was messing with her head. Fang was a half demon and yet she was in love with him. Inuyasha a human boy and she was also in love with him. All of this was messing with her head. Than she just fell asleep. All of this stress wasn't helping her at the moment. All she wants is to sleep it out.

But as soon as she fell asleep Fang came in through her window. As soon as he saw her all he could do was stare at her with a small smile. He knelt to her as he thought _'Kagome... I wish I could tell you who I really am... But I can't... I can't risk it... I don't want you to fear me. I don't want you to hate me... I want to keep protecting you. I've always wanted to protect you as soon as I first set my eyes on you when I saved you. I want to stay by your side now, and forever... but sadly humans life spans are limited... I've lived for over two hundred years... I'll protect you for the rest of your life Kagome... cause... I... love you more than my own life...'_

Than Fang started to brush his hand through Kagome's hair as he smiled at her. That was all he wanted to do was to look after her while she slept. But he knew that he would have to get some sleep as well. A few hours before the sun came up Fang left Kagome's room and went to sleep himself. Kagome woke up and saw that her window was still open. At first she thought that someone had broken in but than she saw the foot prints on the floor. Right away she knew that it was Fang. All she could do was smile as she said "Fang... even when I'm sleeping you'll still come to protect me..."

Than she got ready and left her house. Of course bringing two lunches, one for her and the other for Inuyasha. As soon as she got to school she didn't see Inuyasha any where. This was strange... Why wasn't he here? This was very, very strange... She walked up to Miroku and Sango asking them if they've seen Inuyasha. But they haven't. This of course was making Kagome worry more. Why wasn't he at school?

Else where

Inuyasha was sleeping in his "home" and was in a deep sleep. Of course this was to be expected. Not getting a lot of sleep would have catched up to him at some point. He's only been getting two hours of sleep every night. Then there was the fact that he was looking after Kagome every night and the shot he took. He was in some great need of rest. And nothing was going to stop that. There was only one thing on his mind as he said "Kagome... I... love you..."

Hours later

School ended hours ago and Kagome was stuck cleaning the class room. It took longer than expected for she was by herself. All she wanted to do was go home. It was Friday and that was just a huge bonus for her. Two days of doing nothing. Well maybe hanging out with friends but other than that nothing else. But when she thought she was alone, she had to think again. For she could sense someone following her. When she turned around she saw a strange shadow. It was someone, but she couldn't tell who it was. Maybe it was Fang!

But when she got a closer look she saw cold black eyes staring at her. This of course scared her out of her mind. All she could think of was to run for dear life. Kagome ran faster than she ever did before. She guessed that fear could do some strange things to you when your about to be attacked by someone. Or a demon. It was hard to say. As she ran she couldn't hear him running but she could still sense him following her.

Than she turned the corner to only find herself at a dead end. When she turned around she saw the man getting closer, and closer. On his face was a wicked smile. The kind of smile that normally you only see in horror movies when the bad guy is about to kill you. Too Kagome it was way worse than that. She fell to her knees in fear as she thought that she was going to die. And no one would know what happened to her. The man was up to her and said "at last. I'll get what my master wants."

He reached out to grab Kagome until something kicked him in the head screaming "STAY AWAY FROM HER!"Kagome came out of her shock to scream happily "FANG!" He looked back at her than back at the man saying "just what do you want with her?" The man wiped the blood from his mouth as he said "I'm just following orders. My master told me to get the girl. That's all I know." Fang growled at the man as he yelled "JUST LEAVE KAGOME ALONE! I WON'T LET YOU TAKE HER TO ANYONE!"

Than Inuyasha charged at the man. But sadly this man was too a demon. So they fought for what seemed like hours. Inuyasha used his claws to fight as for the man he used his fists. Not as strong as claws but still affective. Than Inuyasha jumped at him as he said "I WON'T LET YOU TAKE KAGOME FROM ME!" When Fang was about to slash at him while in mid air the demon grabbed Fang by the collar of his cloak and threw him to the wall. Fang flipped through the air and his back made contact for the wall.

When he hit the wall he landed on the ground out cold. But as he was falling his hood came off. Showing his face to Kagome. Kagome was in shock. This couldn't be real... There's just no way that he... that he could be him... It just wasn't possible... Her eyes widen as she saw some blood on his shoulder. But it wasn't from this demon, but from a gun shot. So she knew who it was... But didn't want to believe it... All she screamed was "INUYASHA!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!"


	8. Chapter 8

Kagome crawled to Inuyasha as she said "Inuyasha wake up! Please wake up!" Even though she saw his face and was calling out his name... she still couldn't believe her eyes. Fang was Inuyasha... Inuyasha was Fang. They were one and the same. How could this be? It just couldn't be possible... But than she put the facts together. His speed, his strength, his resistance too pain, and the silver she saw under his black hair that one day. Than there were his gold eyes. Kagome should have known this, and yet she didn't. Inuyasha was still out cold from the impact of the wall.

It must have been a hard blow for it too knock him out like that. Than she saw the man getting closer again as he said "so you know this half breed as to people. Who would have thought that the great Fang would protect a human like you. He must really care about you to risk his life everyday for you." Kagome just stared at him with fear. She didn't know what to do. Not at the moment. Than the demon grabbed Inuyasha by his hair saying "how stupid... a half breed protecting a human... He has demon blood flowing in his veins and yet he still protects humans... Than again even if a half breed could fall in love with a human it wouldn't last... For anyone with demon blood in their veins could live for thousands of years... a human can not."

Kagome couldn't believe her ears. Was this demon telling her the truth? Or was it more lies? At the moment she couldn't tell. But then she came out of her thoughts when she saw the demon hurting Inuyasha. She didn't want to get Inuyasha hurt, after all the times he saved her... It was her time too save him! Kagome stood up and yelled "let him go! You leave Inuyasha alone!!!" The demon just snarled at her as he said "why should I take orders from you? Your just a human! You can't protect him! **YOUR WEAK!"**

Kagome was about to take a step back but than she stood where she was and said "I won't tell you again... **LEAVE HIM ALONE!"** Than she felt something hit her across the face. When she hit the ground she felt her face and knew that the demon used his claws on her. For there were a few deep cuts on her face and they were bleeding very badly. She looked up and saw the demon. He said with venom in his voice "how dare you speak to me like that human! Be glad that my master wants you alive... Or I would have killed you by now. I don't know why he wants you but I have too follow orders. But first to deal with this half breed."

Kagome screamed **"NO YOU LEAVE INUYASHA ALONE! I'M WARNING YOU! YOU BETTER LEAVE HIM ALONE!!!!!"**

The demon just laughed as he said "like you can do anything! You can barley defend yourself! How are you going to stop me huh? **HUMAN TRYING TO STOP A DEMON! NOW THAT'S SOMETHING TO LAUGH ABOUT!"**Kagome was starting to get angry. Sure shes never fought a demon before, and she's always feared them... But that was until she met Inuyasha... He taught her how to stick up for herself and not to fear anything. To know that someone is always looking out for you... Like how he always looked out for her when he was pretending to be a normal human and when he was himself... a half demon.

She wasn't going to let anything stop her this time. Not anymore. Kagome looked at Inuyasha. He was still being held up by his cloak that was being held by the demon. She just stared at him as she thought _'don't worry Inuyasha... This time I'll save you... somehow...'_Than she slowly stood up saying "I'm not going to let you harm Inuyasha... I don't care if he's a half demon... he's still my friend... Like how he protected me... I'll protect him with everything I've got!" The demon just laughed as he said "such brave words from a weak human. Maybe there's a special reason why my master wants you so badly... I'll just have to find out for myself but first this half breed must die."

Than he started to claw Inuyasha with his razor sharp claws. Inuyasha was bleeding badly from all of his new wounds. Kagome could see the pain filled expression on his face. It was a horrible site for her too see. She never wants too see Inuyasha in pain. Not now, not ever. Kagome wanted to do something that would help... But so far she couldn't think of anything. She wasn't sure what to do... This never happened before... Protecting someone she loves. It scared her to see that someones life was in her hands.

Nothing could match the fear that she was feeling now about Inuyasha's life. But she knew what she had to do... No she didn't have to do this... She wanted too... Wanted to save the life of someone she loves more than anything in the world... Just the desire of her wanting to save Inuyasha gave her power. A kind of power that she's never felt before. This was very strange too her. For she's never felt this kind of power before in her life. She could feel this power surrounding her in a bright light. The demon stared at her with disbelief. How could this girl have such great power?

It wasn't possible! There's just no way that it could be possible!!!! The demon dropped Inuyasha as he said "HOW CAN YOU HAVE THIS KIND OF POWER!!!!???" Kagome stared at the demon with a raged glare. A kind of glare that said 'you messed with the wrong girl... and for that you'll pay!' The demon could now sense two more people behind him... But at the moment he was too scared of Kagome to care. Kagome held her hand out as she said "you harmed Inuyasha... and for that you'll pay... **I'LL MAKE YOU PAY FOR HARMING HIM!"**

Than a beam of sacred energy came right out of her hand and went straight for the demon. The demon screamed out in pain as he felt the beam go straight through him. It went right through his guy causing him to scream out in pain. The people behind the demon were in shock. (Sango and Miroku) They couldn't believe their eyes. Their friend, that they've known for a long time just killed a demon... This couldn't be real. Than the demon was vaporised... Not a trace was left... Kagome than walked to Inuyasha to see if he was alive. Of course she was weak from that strange attack she used.

She wasn't sure how she used it but at least Inuyasha and her were alive... With all of that energy that she used Kagome was tired... Soon she found herself in a deep sleep. Sango and Miroku ran up to them checking if they were alright. They saw that Inuyasha was covered in wounds but Kagome was fine... well expect for those deep cuts on her face. Miroku picked up Inuyasha and carried him on his back as did Sango for Kagome. They both walked back to Kagome's house... Not saying a word... For they don't even know what the heck just happened at all... They'll ask Inuyasha when he wakes up for he seems to have all of the answers...

* * *

ok new chapter! Tell me what you think and what should happen next! I'm still open for any new ideas! until next time! See ya!


	9. Chapter 9

**ok I got a review on me stealing an idea for this fanfic... from a story that was on fanlib... to be honest I have read that story when it was up but after it was deleted I had completely forgotten about it... I do not have the worlds greatest memory but I will say this it might be similar to that fanfic but it's not the same... most of these ideas I got are from a story I'm writing by hand... well I'm planning to write it soon anyway I'm now getting off topic... the story that someone told me I ripped off was called "The New Student and Kagome's Secret" or something close to it again it's not the exact same thing... at least to as much as I do remember from that story which isn't much anyway on with the story!**

* * *

It's been hours since Miroku and Sango arrived at Kagome's hours. Sango put Kagome in her bed and started to tend to her wounds. Miroku placed Inuyasha on the couch and started to mend to his wounds. Of course it wouldn't take long for Inuyasha to heal since he was a half demon. They stayed at Kagome's house for the whole night. Of course it was only right that they stayed with her and Inuyasha. Inuyasha protected Kagome and she for once protected him the best that she could.

As soon as the sun came up Inuyasha started to wake up. He looked around the room to see that he was in Kagome's living room. Wondering how he got here was blank. All he could remember was fighting a demon and trying to protect... "KAGOME!" Miroku looked at Inuyasha and said "hey Inuyasha. You're awake. Don't worry about Kagome. She's alright. Just worn out. She'll be asleep for a while yet." Inuyasha sighed with relief, happy at hearing that Kagome was still alive.

He knew what that demon was after. The demon was after the Shikon Jewel that was in Kagome's heart. His master wants it for his own power. Of course Inuyasha still wasn't sure if Kagome would survive if the jewel was ever removed. He feared for Kagome's life, thinking that once the jewel was removed that she would die. Miroku stared at Inuyasha's troubled gaze as he asked with concern "Inuyasha, what's wrong?" Inuyasha stared at Miroku as he said "it's nothing... Nothing to worry about."

Sango than walked down the stairs with a bit of a frown on her face. Inuyasha saw this and asked with concern "is Kagome going to be alright?!" Sango stared at him and gave him a nod as she said "yeah, she's just very worn out. Inuyasha just how much do you know about Kagome that even she doesn't know about? Just what are you hiding?" The half demon looked away as he said "I don't know anything!" Sango walked up to him and said with rage "you do Inuyasha! TELL US NOW!" Inuyasha looked at her with rage as he yelled "I DON'T HAVE TO TELL YOU ANYTHING! I'M NOT TELLING YOU CAUSE IT'S TO PROTECT HER LIFE!"

Miroku stared at Inuyasha and asked "what's to protect her life? To keep secrets from her friends about her safety?" Inuyasha looked away as he said "I'm only doing this cause I want to make sure that she doesn't suffer the same fate as my mother..." Sango saw the sudden sadness in his eyes and asked "what are you talking about Inuyasha?" Inuyasha sighed a bit. He knew that they wanted to know why Kagome was in danger. So... he told them...

"A long time ago I was in possion of a great jewel known as the Shikon no Tama. I found it while I was in the forest so I took it and brought it home. My mother knew of it's power and told me to get rid of it. But I didn't listen... I wanted to use it for my own greed... Demons from far and wide came to take it from me and my mother tried to protect me... In the end it cost her life... So I made a wish on the jewel for it to disappear... But... it came back 250 years later... it's come back..." Said a sad Inuyasha...

Miroku and Sango both stared at him in shock. There was no way that he could be telling the truth! Was there? Miroku asked "Inuyasha... just how old are you? I mean your REAL age..." Inuyasha stared at them as he calmly said "I'm at least 256 years old. Give or take..." Sango and Miroku stared at Inuyasha with disbelieve. They couldn't believe what they were hearing. How could there be a 256 year old half demon here and he only looks 17 years old? Was that even possible. Even Sango couldn't tell and she was a demon slayer!

Inuyasha saw their stares so he calmly said "I age slowly... I don't age like a human... I do after all have demon blood in my veins." Miroku than asked "you said that the jewel returned right? Where is it?" Inuyasha looked around and he calmly said "I'm sorry but I can't tell you... Cause I don't know if anyone is watching at the moment..." Sango calmly whispered "can you write it down?" He nodded as he took some paper and wrote the location of the jewel. Sango calmly read _'the jewel is in... Kagome's heart...'_Sango placed her hand over her mouth in shock. Than she handed it to Miroku as he did the same after reading the note.

Inuyasha calmly said "I know it's shocking. I found out a while ago. I couldn't tell Kagome or anyone cause I didn't want to put her in danger... I didn't want her to die..." Miroku calmly asked "you love her don't you Inuyasha?" Inuyasha looked away as a small blush on his face appeared. He didn't want to admit it. Not to anyone. But sadly they saw his blush. Sango calmly said "Inuyasha if you love Kagome you'll tell her about where the jewel is." Inuyasha just shook his head as he said "I can't. If I tell her it could put her in danger! Don't you see that!" Miroku and Sango both sighed as they just stared at the young.... well sorta young half demon.

They weren't sure what they are going to do at the moment. But they do know that they are going to protect Kagome no matter what the cost. They knew that, and they were going to protect Kagome. But the thing is... how are they going to do that? Demons would always be coming out following orders to get Kagome, and the jewel that's in her heart. There was no way that they could protect her at all times. Inuyasha probably could but that would only last for so long. For even a half demon would get tired and needed to catch up on sleep.

Sango and Miroku could protect Kagome at school in case Inuyasha never showed up. Inuyasha looked up at the people in the room as he said "what are we going to do?" Sango shook her head as she said "I'm not sure. What do you know about the person that's after the jewel?" Inuyasha looked away as he said "he's a half demon like me... He's been after the jewel for a long time... his name is Naraku and from what I heard he's been looking for the jewel for over 200 years... I met him once when I was a child... He was after the jewel but I wouldn't give him the jewel. I told him that I'd rather die than give it to him. So he... ordered demons to kill me... and well you know the rest."

They both nodded. Miroku and Sango both understood how Inuyasha would feel about the jewel being around again. This time it was in the heart of someone he loves. It would be hard on anyone. Inuyasha doesn't want to lose Kagome. But he knew that she would find out about the jewel sooner or later. But at the moment he hopes that she never finds out. Not now at least. But for him it was just wishful thinking.

* * *

**ok here's a new chapter! ok since it's December I'm in the mood for a Christmas chapter! do you all want me to write a Christmas chapter? let me know and I'll start typing one up! also if you have any ideas about what should happen let me know and I'll add them thank you for reading!**


	10. Chapter 10

It was now December. Well the first week of December. Everyone at school was looking forward to Christmas break. Could you really blame them? No school! Heck yeah! Inuyasha of course didn't really like the winter. It was cold and that made his nose burn. He also didn't have a winter jacket so how he wasn't frozen yet was a miricle. Kagome had found out about Inuyasha's secret but she never talked about it in public. She knew that he had a reason for keeping it hidden.

For he was a half demon and has lived for a long time. She wanted to be with him forever but knew that it could never happen for demons could live forever. While her life was limited. Inuyasha, Kagome, Sango and Miroku all walked to school together. Kagome had offoured Inuyasha a place to stay at her house since it has lots of rooms. Inuyasha of course had agreed to it. It was a heck of a lot better than staying in a cave in the winter. But the only other reason why he had said yes was so he could protect her at night. And he didn't have to worry about his lack of sleep anymore for he can still protect her...

But with it being Christmas and all he knew he had to get her something. But of course it was hard to decide on what to get her. Kagome was so perfect and didn't know what she liked. Of course he had to get some help from the only person that would know her well enough. Ok it was the first of December... so he had lots of time to find the perfect gift for Kagome. He only had 24 days left till Christmas so that was plenty of time... right? He was walking in the snow with Kagome walking right next to him. Kagome stared at him and saw that he was shivering from the cold.

Of course she tried to give him one of her old jackets but than remembered that all of her old ones had flowers on them and knew that no guy would want to wear it. So she got Miroku to give Inuyasha one of his old jackets but Inuyasha wouldn't wear them cause they were black and/or purple. Which of course Inuyasha wouldn't wear. Kagome wanted to get Inuyasha a jacket but she knew that it had to be specile... what should she get him as a present...?

She should ask Miroku... after all... he was a guy and at the moment he was the best person to ask for help... But she couldn't help but wonder if it was a mistake... Well with Miroku... being well.... Miroku... She wasn't sure if it was a mistake... But at the moment she was desperite. She knew that this was her first Christmas with Inuyasha and she wanted to make it speicle. But sadly she wasn't sure how to do that. It was also the first time she's even celberated Christmas with anyone. Not since her family died. She really did miss them. Kagome had just arrived at her home and when she opened the door she saw Inuyasha sitting in the living room waiting for her.

He calmly said "hey Kagome. Had a nice day?" Kagome nodded as she said "yeah. If you had a coat though you could have gone to school." Inuyasha just looked away as he said "there wasn't one that would fit or that I liked. So there." All she could do was sigh, for he was just so stubborn. How she fell in love with him was beyound her but at the moment she didn't care. Cause could you really blame her...? Kagome started to make dinner for herself and Inuyasha. She knew what he would want so she started to make ramen.

Inuyasha was staring off into space. He was still trying to think of what he should give Kagome for Christmas. It was hard to chose. But he's never given a gift to anyone before. So he wasn't sure what to give anyone. Than the smell of ramen hit his nose. He decided to let this slip for now. Cause at the moment he couldn't think when there was food on the table. This was still so confusing to him. He knew that he loved Kagome and that when someone loves a person they should give them something that speaks out to them. But he wasn't sure what that really ment. Kagome calmly asked "have you started your Christmas shopping Inuyasha?"

Inuyasha stared at her as he said "no... I haven't even thought about what to get yet..."(ok I know they kinda sound like a married couple right now...) Kagome could only smile as she said "well you better not wait too long before you end up finding that it's too late." Inuyasha just stared at her than started to eat. After they ate and went to bed Inuyasha was still trying to think on what to get the girl of his dreams. She holds his heart and- wait... THAT'S IT! He knew what to get Kagome! Now... all he had to do was figure out where to get his present and how to get the money...

Later that week Inuyasha got a part time job at the store. He knew that no one could tell who he was there as long as he kept wearing his wig. No one would understand him if they knew he was a half demon. He did a pretty good job though and got a lot of money. But in order for him to get enough for everyone's gifts he had to shop sadly at the last minute. But as long as everyone liked their gifts than he didn't mind. Miroku and sango did show up at the store a few times and they saw Inuaysha with shock expressions on their faces. They walked up to Inuyasha and Miroku asked "Inuyasha what are you doing here?"

Inuyasha calmly said "I'm working, what does it look like?" Sango calmly asked "ok... but why?" Inuyasha sighed a bit as he siad "I needed money so I could shop for everyone's gifts... Sadly I won't be able to get them till the last minute cause I need a lot of money for Kagome's..." Miroku and Sango smirked at the half demon. They knew that he was planning to get Kagoem a good gift and for that he needed a lot of money. So they decided to leave but before they did leave Inuyasha calmly said "if you guys see Kagome don't tell her where I am. I want to make sure that she doesn't lend me money... I want to do this on my own..."

They understood... He wanted to do this without any help at the moment... Maybe unless it was the shopping part. But other than that he just wanted to do this on his own... So they left without another word. Inuyasha could tell that they weren't going to tell Kagome. He just wanted to get all of the work done and start his shopping.

Kagoem was walking in the mall. She was starting on her shopping already. Of course it was easy on what to get Sango and Miroku for Christmas. She was going to give a present for to for them since she knew how much they cared for eachother. She was going to give Sango and Miroku tickets to their favourite band, Nightmare.(sorry it was the only one I could think of) But what was she going to give Inuyasha? He was a half demon that probally doesn't want anything... But she knew that it was the thought that counts right? Than she saw something that looked kinda cute. It was a necklace with purple perls and what looked like white fangs. She guessed that he was going to love it!

After a while she had got home with all of their gifts. Kagome got the tickets after having to wait in line for about two hours but they were front row so it was worth it. As soon as she walked through the door she saw Inuyasha sleeping on the couch. She guessed that he had a rough day. But she did get a little thing for him to use right now. And she knew that he would like it casue it was both the right size and his favourite color. But in order for her to make sure that he didn't see his present than she had to wrap them right away.

So she went to her room and started to wrap the gifts. For Sango and Miroku's gift she placed the tickets in a box and wrapped it in pink and purple gift wrap. Pink cause it was Sango's favourite color and purple cause it was Miroku's. Than she got Inuyasha's gift and placed it in a box than started to wrap it in red wraping. She kenw that he was going to like it for it was made in Fudeul Japan. And it kinda seemed that he was into history so she bought it for him.

After a while Kagoem had finished wrapping the gifts and hid them under her bed. Than walked down stairs. Kagome still saw the sleeping half demon and knew that he had to wake up. So she walked up to him and said "Inuyasha... ramen..." He woke up and said "WHERE'S THE RAMEN!" Than he saw the giggling girl as he said "oh haw haw, very funny Kagome. Your so funny that I forgot to laugh..." Kagome giggled more as she said "I was trying to wake you up. Have you done your shopping yet? I have..."

Inuyasha shook his head as he said "no, not yet... Don't worry I'm sure that you'll love the gift I'm going to give you." Kagome nodded with a big smile as she said "I'm sure. Oh and I got you something else today. It's not your present but it'll help you in thei weather." Than Kagome went into a bag and pulled out a big red winter coat. He stared at it with shock. Than he slowly reached out for it and said "thank Kagome..." Kagoem smiled more as she said "I also got you a hat, scarf and gloves. And they're all red."(I know too much red but it's his favourite color.)

Inuyasha looked at the other things that Kagome got for him and happily said "thanks." Kagome smiled brightly at the half demon as she said "your so very welcome Inuyasha..." All he could do was blush at Kagome. Inuyasha just hoped that Kagome didn't see his blush for it would be embarrasing to say that he was in love with her. He knew this and yet all he wanted to do was tell her this. But he was scared that if he told her that she would reject him for what he is.

Weeks Later

It was the day before Christmas and a certain half demon had forgotten to do his Christmas shopping. Inuyasha was in a panick as he rushed out the door. He had just earned enough money for the gifts he was going to give to his friends but it had to be on Christmas Eve?! God he hated this! So he ran as fast as he could to the store. He didn't have enough time to call anyone for help but he didn't care. At the moment he was just making sure that no one was seeing him as a half demon since he was running through the snow a lot faster than he should be.

Once he got to the store he saw how crowded it was. But he manged to get through. He got Miroku a shirt that says 'I'm a Pervert' Inuyasha got that so the girls would bewarned about him. Maybe this is something that'll teach the monk not to be such a perv around girls. Than Sango's gift was a glove with spikes. He thought that maybe it would give Miroku an idea on what would happen if he tried to rub her butt again. Than he went to a jerliery store for Kagome's gift.

He knew what to get her but he just hoped that they had what he wanted to give her. After awhile he found what he was looking for. It was a two piece of course. But hey it would work for him. It was a heart locket with a key. Inuyasha would give Kagome the key and he would keep the locket. After all... she's the 'key' to his heart.(I know it might sound a little cheesy but hey it works right?) He payed for it and left. Of course Inuyasha had to make sure that Kagome doesn't know who it was from. So he had to give her a second gift.

As soon as he got hom he started to wrap the gifts. Thanks to Sango and Miroku. Sango wrapped Miroku's gift and Miroku wrapped Sango's. They both wrapped up Kagome's presents and Inuyasha kept the heart locket. They knew what the present was but they didn't want to ruin the present for Kagome.

Christmas Day

It was now Christmas morning. Sango and Miroku stay for the night since they had gifts for Kagome and Inuyasha. They all couldn't wait to open their gifts. Inuyasha opened his fift from Sango which were ear warmers... It was a nice gift... From Miroku a cell. It was ok once he learns how to use it. Than finally Kagome's gift. It was the necklace that she saw in the store. He couldn't explan it but he just loved it! Right away he placed it around his neck. Miroku got the shirt which he kinda liked cause it was true. But hey a free shirt is a free shirt. And from Sango was a slap cause he rubbed her butt for her gift.

Sango and Miroku both loved their gift from Kagome. They couldn't wait to go to the concert. Sango loved her gift from Inuyasha cause now she had a reason why Miroku shouldn't rub her butt anymore. Kagome got a new CD from Sango. A bracelet with a arrow on it from Miroku and than there was Inuyasha's gift which was a hair clip with a flower on it. She placed it in her hair. Than she saw the last gift. It didn't have the name of who it was from but it said 'To: Kagome.'

Once she opened it she saw a key necklace. And a note saying "You hold the Key to my heart. You'll know who it is from once I think the time it right. Till then... keep this key safe and with you at all times. Signed your secret love." Kagome blushed at this. The key was in a way beautieful. It had a bit of a flower on the top of it and the teeth were almost like demon fangs. But the thing that really bothered her was who was this from?

* * *

**alright! what do you think of this chapter? and for the next chapter what do you think should happen? let me know and I'll update when I can... hopefull when I can think straight cause this cold is really messing with my head... anyway I'll try to update this again when I'm feeling better... TILL NEXT TIME SEE YA**


	11. Chapter 11

Christmas break was now over and Kagome and Inuyasha were walking back. Of course Inuyasha had to go back to wearing the black wig... He was glad that he didn't have to wear it all the time. But the thing that made him happy the most was that Kagome had been safe the whole time. He was just glad for that since for some reason demons never really come out during the winter... Maybe they don't like the winter at all. Heck Inuyasha barley liked winter but since he was also part human he also sorta loved winter.

They walked in the slightly deep snow. It wasn't that cold out but it was still the kind of weather to wear a winter jacket. Kagome stared at Inuyasha as she asked "is something wrong Inuyasha?" He shook his head as he said "nope... I'm alright. Every thing's fine... So Kagome do you know who gave you that gift yet?" Kagome sadly shook her head as she said "no, not yet. But I hope I do soon. I really don't wanna wait to figure this out. I wanna know who gave this to me... Who ever it is has the other piece to this."

Inuyasha was a little shock as he asked "what do you mean?" Kagome calmly said "well... I saw this in the store and it was a two piece. This is a key to the other piece to it which is a heart. Who ever is wearing the heart is the guy that gave me this. But I guess that it won't matter... I'll never know who this guy is. Maybe he only gave me this as a joke... Maybe... I'm just not pretty enough..."

Hearing that made Inuyasha's blood boil. But in a way Kagome was right. She wasn't pretty... no... she was more than that. Cause to him she was beautiful... She looked better than a angel and a goddess put together. Of course that was his opinion. Without realizing it they had arrived at the school... All Inuyasha could think at the moment was... what a drag... (I know that line is said by Shikamaru from Naruto but hey... it works and I agree school is a drag)

Miroku and Sango were at the front doors waiting for them. Miroku also happen to have a red hand print on his face. Inuyasha and Kagome both knew why too. Once again Miroku rubbed again rubbed Sango's butt and she had slapped him... When will he ever learn? They went into the school to start the day. And as always it was still VERY boring. And the key word there was boring. But the only good thing is that they didn't have to do work since they just got back. All they did was talk about what they got from their families and friends for Christmas and what they did.

It was now lunch time and everyone sat at their table. Kagome had made ramen for everyone. Since it was still cold out and ramen was a hot meal it seemed perfect. Besides everyone loved Kagome's home cooking. They even thought one time that she should be a chief someday. Kagome blushed though and told them that she wasn't that good. And of course they told her that she was a awesome cook. But sadly their meal was ruined when a certain someone walked up to them.

Inuyasha glared at Koga as he said "what do you want?" Koga calmly said "I want my woman." Kagome rolled her eyes as she said "Koga, I see you as a friend, and a friend only. Please stop claiming me as your woman." Inuyasha smirked as he said "you heard the girl!" Koga glared at Inuyasha as he said "you better watch out mutt! A war will soon be coming and you'll never survive." And with that Koga walked away. Kagome was a little confused about that but than just dropped it. Inuyasha went back to eating his meal. He couldn't help it though. Kagome was a awesome cook. For her cooking was the only good thing he's enjoyed in the past 256 years.

It just reminded him of his mothers cooking. And of course that just made him miss her so much. He loved his mother cause she was the only person to care for him. Miroku saw his gaze and asked "something troubling you Inuyasha?" Inuyasha just shook his head as he said "it's nothing Miroku." Kagome looked at Inuyasha as she said "you sure?" All Inuyasha did was nod. He was in his own little world now. Thinking about his mother. It's been about over 130 years since she past away. Of course he couldn't remember when she past away since he was a kid but that it was around that time.

After school Inuyasha was walking somewhere. Kagome followed him as she asked "something wrong Inuyasha?" Inuyasha didn't respond. He just kept walking. Kagome stared at his face and saw that it was blank at the moment. His eyes held so much sadness and pain at the moment. But she knew that he wouldn't be talking soon. On their way to where ever Inuyasha had bought some flowers. And they kept walking. Kagome was still very confused at this and after a while they stopped at a hill close to the edge of the city. On the hill was a tombstone with the name 'Izayoi'.

Kagome stared at the stone and asked "who's Izayoi?" Inuyasha placed the flowers down as he said "my... mother..." Kagome stared at Inuyasha for a moment. She could still see the sadness in his eyes. And there was the way his voice sounded. It sounded so... sad... How long has his mother been gone? How old was he when she passed away? Just... just what affect did her death have on him? So Kagome calmly asked "she ment a lot to you... didn't she?" Inuyasha calmly said "yeah... My mother was always there for me... till she got sick and passed away... I was only a little kid at the time and I didn't quite understand why... till I found out... why she passed away like she did..."

Kagome stared at him as she asked "what do you mean?" Inuyasha sighed a bit as he said "cause I looked like I was six years old when I was a little over 50... She passed away of a few causes..." Kagome asked "what were they? Besides her being sick..." Inuyasha sighed as he said "she was old... sick... but she didn't die from old age or being ill... She was killed because she protected me..." Kagome could see the guilt in his eyes now... Why hadn't she noticed that before? She couldn't stand to see Inuyasha like this... It almost made her cry...

So she did the only thing she could, she wrapped her arms around him in a hug saying "it wasn't your fault Inuyasha... Your mother wanted to see you safe. That's all a mother cares for... The safety of their child... It was never your fault Inuyasha... I never was... Never blame yourself about her death... ok?" Inuyasha was touched by her words... Tears were in his eyes but he wasn't going to let them fall... He didn't want to appear weak to her... not now anyway... They stayed there till the sun was starting to set. So they had to get home since it was getting dark out now.

On their way back Inuyasha started to sense something. He wasn't sure what it was at the moment but he didn't say anything. Of course he didn't want Kagome to worry either so he didn't say anything. But the feeling of danger was getting stronger and stronger. Just what was going on? Why was this feeling getting stronger? Was it after him? Or Kagome?.... Or worse, the Shikon Jewel that was within Kagome's heart. Then there was a voice saying "hello Kagome." They both turned around to see Koga. Why was he here?

Kagome calmly said "what are you doing here Koga?" Koga zipped by and appeared in front of Kagome saying "I'm here to take you away from the mutt." Kagome sighed as she said "Koga just leave me alone! I like spending time with Inuyasha and your my friend and that's how it'll always be." Koga then grabbed Kagome and pulled her away from Inuyasha. This of course made Inuyasha mad, for his eyes started to flash to red and back to gold. Koga stared at Inuyasha and asked "what's the matter mutt? Are you that mad?" Inuyasha growled as he said with a deeper voice "you let her go!" Kagome was a little shock at hearing how his voice just sounded. What was wrong with him?

Koga laughed as he said "why should I take orders from a half breed? I'm just taking what's mine!" Kagome was trying to get out of Koga's grip, but sadly that wasn't working. Inuyasha's eyes just kept flashing and his voice was getting deeper. Well more like his growl. Koga showed Inuyasha his fangs as he said "just watch me take Kagome mutt. Cause once I mark her you can't have her anymore." Than Koga's fangs were getting closer to Kagome's neck. Kagome was trying to figure out what 'mark her' ment. But she had a feeling it was bad. But before Koga could do what he was gunna do, Kagome felt Koga's presents have been moved.

When she looked she saw that Koga had gone flying to the wall while Inuyasha stood next to her. At first she was grateful at seeing Inuyasha till she noticed something different about him... His eyes were blood red with ice blue pupils, purple jagged lines on his cheeks and longer fangs and claws. Seeing him like this scared her... Just... just what happened to Inuyasha and what will happen to him now?

* * *

**ok here's the new chapter! this only took me a hour or 2... man I'm the master!!!! ok I'm being a show off anyway in the next chapter Inuyasha is going to kick that mangy wolfs ass! and sorry to all those Koga fans but I just don't like him cause he needs a life... How do you wish for Inuyasha to return to normal? for this is going to be another contest! Vote if you want Kagome to use the key that's around her neck to "unlock" Inuyasha's heart... OR for her to do something else like kiss him but that was used in the second movie so what about embracing him and begging... anyway you have a week and that's all I'm giving cause I'm not very pashent til next time**


	12. Chapter 12

Inuyasha stared at Koga, with the look in his eyes that told everyone that he wanted to kill. And nothing more. That was all he wanted. Nothing more, nothing less. Cause the wolf was going to take the only person to be kind to him, that didn't care if he was a half demon... Someone that has captured his heart. Kagome just stared at Inuyasha in fear. The once caring half demon that she knew and love is gone. Nothing was left of him but a demon that only wants to kill. Why was he like this? Was he just that mad at Koga to transform like this?

Kagome feared that she'd never know. Koga got up from where he was and stared at the now transformed Inuyasha. All the wolf demon could do was growl at Inuyasha, as he said "how dare you! Kagome is to be mine! No one elses!"(seriously this dude needs a life) Inuyasha just laughed as he said in his very dark voice "Kagome belongs to no one at the moment. But she will belong to someone... And it's not going to be you wolf." With that said Inuyasha charged at Koga, with his sharp claws.

Koga tried to get away but he just wasn't fast enough. Inuyasha managed to claw at Koga with his razor sharp claws. It was impossible to get away from the now full blooded demon. How the heck was he suppose to get away? At the moment he wasn't sure and than he was on the ground. Trying to get up on his feet. Inuyasha kept Koga on the ground with his foot on the wolf demon's chest. Inuyasha gave off this strange dark look... but it wasn't just dark... but evil as well. It was like he wasn't himself anymore... But a demon that feels nothing but the enjoyment to kill anything or anyone.

No matter what he was going to kill he enjoyed it. It was as if his very soul was being taken away from the world. Like it was slowly being consumed by the darkness that lies within his own heart. Was it truly possible to lose someone from their darkness or their own blood? In this case that was very possible. All Kagome could fell was fear. Fear for the fact that if Inuyasha killed Koga... what would happen to her? Would she be alright? Or would he kill her as well? At the moment, she was unsure. But still scared for her life non the less.

Inuyasha slashed at Koga with his claws time and time again. With every strike Koga had a very bad injuries. And it didn't look so good for the wolf demon. All Inuyasha did was smirk as he fought the half dead wolf demon. Koga would try to attack Inuyasha but there was no way that he could. For Inuyasha was moving out of the way too quickly for him to even lay a single punch on the half demon, well more like full demon.

Inuyasha held Koga by his neck. Koga's back was on the cold brick wall as he stared in the cold blood red eyes of the demon that was to end his life. Inuyasha than dug his claws through Koga's beating heart. Koga's eyes widened out of pain and was both gasping and panting.(you know the sound people make when they feel an intense amount of pain but can't talk or anything like it) Inuyasha smirked in the very dim light of the moon that was behind him. There was no mistaken it... he enjoyed taking Koga's life...

After Koga's eyes had closed, proving that he was dead. Inuyasha turned to Kagome. Only one word escaped his mouth "mine." With that said Inuyasha ran toward Kagome. But of course Kagome is scared out of her mind so she ran. Of course with Inuyasha having demon blood in his veins he was a lot faster. Kagome turned around but didn't see Inuyasha. So she guessed that she lost him. But... she guessed wrong. For when she turned to the direction that she was just heading a pair of blood red eyes were staring at her.

He took a step toward her and Kagome took a step back. All she knew is that right now she was scared. Scared of Inuyasha the one person she always felt safe with, and even loved with all her heart and soul. Than Kagome felt the wall behind her. There was nothing she could do at the moment. Inuyasha said in his dark, deep, husky voice "mine..." Both his hands were on either side of Kagome's head, which of course kept her where she was.

Inuyasha just smirked at Kagome. She belonged to him, well she will soon. Kagome's eyes were as big as dinner plates. She was so scared out of her mind. Inuyasha leaned in closer to Kagome with his long fangs showing. This just scared her. What was he going to do? Kill her? At the moment she wasn't sure but scared out of her mind. Kagome calmly said "Inuyasha snap out of it! This isn't you!!!" Inuyasha just smirked and gave Kagome a rough kiss. Kagome tried to pull away but this is something that she's always wanted to do with Inuyasha. She's always wanted to kiss Inuyasha.

Inuyasha than trailed down to her neck and dug his fangs into the joint of her neck to her shoulder. Kagome gasped in pain wondering what Inuyasha was doing. Just what the heck was he doing?! Than she felt his fangs come out of her neck and that he was licking the blood that came from it. Inuyasha stared at Kagome with his blood red eyes as he said "mine... mine... all mine... no one elses... all mine... My mate..." Kagome was still confused about the word 'mate'. Just what did it mean to demons? But she was brought out of her thoughts by the sound of something ripping. After that, she blacked out.

(remember this is NOT going to have anything like lemmons or anything close. I'm not good at it so I'm just going to skip when that does happen... alright back to the story)

The next morning Kagome woke up in her room, with Inuyasha next to her. That of course made her blush madly. _'What happened last night? I... I don't remember...'_Thought a confused Kagome. Than everything came rushing back to her. When she stared at Inuyasha she saw that he still had long fangs and claws, and the stripes on his face. But the thing that caught her attention was the locket that was around his neck. Kagome looked at it and looked at the key that was around her neck.

Was this the key to the locket? When she slipped the key into the keyhole it unlocked the locket. And what was inside of it was a picture of Kagome. She couldn't believe it... Inuyasha was the one that gave her the key... But the only thing that was going through Kagome's head was what really happened last night... Even though she blacked out she knew what happened... Than she saw Inuyasha waking up and he looked very confused.

It seems that he had no memory of what happened. Than he stared at Kagome and his face was redder than a tomato. He shakily asked "Kagome what am I doing in your bed? Why aren't we wearing anything? And... how did we get here? Weren't we in the ally way fighting Koga?" Kagome nodded as she said "Inuyasha don't you remember what happened after what Koga said about "marking" me?" He just shook his head as he asked "what did I do Kagome?" Kagome looked away as she said "you transformed... you looked almost like a full blooded demon... After you... killed Koga... you bit me... than... than..."

Inuyasha was shocked...HE BIT HER! If... if he bit her... than... With a panicked expression he looked at her neck and saw what he was hoping he didn't see... It was a mate mark... He mated to her... Kagome didn't deserve this... But... this was something he's always wanted but not like this! He had to know what else he did! "Kagome... what else did I do after I bit you!? Please tell me!!!!" Said/demanded/asked a very panicked Inuyasha. Kagome looked away from him, holding the blankets close to her chest.

She looked slighty scared. Just what did he do to Kagome? Inuyasha wanted to know badly! Than the words came out of Kagome's mouth... "You... you..." She couldn't bring herself to say it... Inuyasha placed his hands on her shoulders turning her to face him as he demanded "Kagome what did I do!? Tell me!" Kagome started to cry a bit as she screamed with tears pouring out of her eyes "YOU RAPED ME!"

* * *

**ok here's the new chapter! ok I know I said I would update in a week but I just didn't want to wait... anyway I hope that this chapter was good... I'm not very good at the whole raping thing in this cause I've never typed a chapter about rape... anyway there's a big surprise later on till next time!**


	13. Chapter 13

**ok here is the new chapter. I'm making this chapter based off of one of the statements I've written... yeah I get bord and come up with statements for fun and boy do I have a lot of them! 11 different statements WHOOOOO HOOO! anyway I'm getting off topic, this chapter is based off of a new statement I typed up yesterday(Jan 6/09) and I hope you like the surprise that I've been just dying to type up! ON WITH The STORY!**

* * *

_Is A Soul Truly Tainted When They Think They're Evil? Can A Tainted Soul Be Pure Cause Of The Person You Love And Loves You? Could... Could it Truly Be Possible?_

* * *

Kagome was crying her eyes out. Inuyasha just couldn't believe what he heard. There was no way that he would have raped her. No... he... he just wouldn't believe it. He wouldn't believe it! But the proof was there, his scent was mixed with hers. All Inuyasha wanted to do was hold her in his arms and help her with her pain. But sadly how could he do that if HE was the one who caused it. Kagome stared at Inuyasha. Her tears had long ago stopped. She could planing see the look of shock on his face. Maybe he truly doesn't remember.

She wanted to help him. But how? Than Inuyasha calmly said "Kagome... turn away so I can get changed... I... I'll be down stairs... you can stay if you want..." Kagome did as he asked and once he was changed he was gone. Kagome was left alone so she changed. She could tell that Inuaysha was disgusted with himself. He raped her, without any memory of it. But she still wanted to know what 'mate' ment for a demon. So she only had one person to ask.

Kagome grabbed her cell and dialed a number waiting for someone to pick up. There was a bit of a tired, yet awake voice on the other end.

_"hello?"_

"Sango?"

_"Kagome? What's wrong? You normally never call me this early unless something's wrong."_

"I know... but I need to ask you something."

_"Ok what is it?"_

"What does the word mate mean to a demon?"

_"....."_

"Sango?"

_"The word mate to a demon is almost like marriage in demon terms. But this one cannot be broken unless one of the "mates" die. If a human was mated to a demon I think they share the lifespan of their demon mate. Why?"_

"..."

_"Kagome? What's wrong?"_

"Sango... last night well after me and Inuyasha went to visit his mothers grave Koga appeared and tried to mark me..."

_"WHAT!? I'LL KILL THAT-"_

"Too late. Inuyasha killed him and bit me, he kept saying "mine" over and over... But the thing is it wasn't him and yet it was... Than..."

Sango could plainly hear Kagome breaking into a sob. Something happened after that. Of course she would be breaking into a sob! But Sango had to know what happened. So she had to ask as calmly as she could.

_"Kagome, tell me what happened... please?"_

"Sango... Inuaysha... he... he...."

_"He what?"_

"He raped me..."

_"...."_

"Sango? You still there?"

_**"I'LL KILL HIM! HOW COULD HE DO THAT TO YOU!?"**_

Kagome wanted Sango to calm down but before she could do anything the line went dead. This could only mean one thing. Sango was coming over to kill Inuyasha... So she turned her cell off and ran down stairs. Inuyasha was sitting on the couch in a deep trance. She could only guess that he as starting to remember what happened last night. But as soon as she was next to him Inuyasha turned around to stare as he sadly said "Kagome... I'm so sorry..."

Kagome calmly said "it's ok Inuyasha... I know it wasn't you... So... tell me... when... you bit me does this mean that... we can't be apart from one another?" Inuyasha slowly nodded his head. He calmly said "yeah... But I'm not sure if it's like with a demon and human mating than with a half demon and human mating. It's hard to say for I'm the half demon to have mated at all..." Kagome was a little taken back by this. Were half demons really shunned by humans and half demons so much? She had no idea... Than Sango came bashing through the door and grabbed Inuyasha by the collar of his shirt shaking him like a rag doll.

Sango yelled **"WHAT THE HELL IS WRONG WITH YOU!? WHY WOULD YOU RAPE KAGOME!?"**

Inuyasha was confused. He could have guessed that Kagome had asked Sango a few things and that also ment that Sango had found out that his demon half raped Kagome. So he had to explain. So he calmly said "it wasn't my fault! It was my demon half! Please believe me! I didn't want that to happen I swear!" Sango calmly said "yeah right! Why should I believe you!"

Kagome grabbed Sango's arm and said "Sango he's telling you the truth. I was trying to tell you that but you hung up before I could tell you. Please put him down." Sango gently placed Inuyasha on his feet and said "alright... But you sure you're ok?" Kagome nodded with a smile as she said "yeah. I'm ok." Sango nodded as she said "alright. If your sure..." And with that Sango was at the door and said "see ya." After Sango left the door was open again. This time a very angry looking Miroku showed up and did the same thing Sango did.

Than Sango came through the door again sayig "oh I forgot to mention I told Miroku- oh he's already here... I'll just go now." With that Sango was gone once more and Inuyasha and Kagome had to explain to Miroku what happened. This was just a strange day...

A Couple Months Later

It's been a couple months since Kagome and Inuyasha were mated. But after a while Kagome had accepted it. But Inuyasha felt like he had commented a sin to Kagome. Even though Kagome told him that she was ok with it. He still felt like his own soul had been tainted by forcing himself on Kagome. The girl he loves. But he has also noticed something over the last few weeks... Kagome looks like she's gained some weight...

No... it... it can't be! With that he rushed to where Kagome would be. And he was right. She was in the bathroom throwing up. Kagome would always be in the bathroom at this time throwing up so it was easy to find her. He had to know though... he just had too... As soon as Kagome left the bathroom they started to walk home. The walk was quite of course cause they weren't sure what to talk about. And Inuyasha wanted to see if his guess was right or wrong alone.

Which won't be happening till they got home. And thankfully they were finally home. It was a shorter walk he guessed since he has so much on his mind. Once they got in Inuyasha grabbed Kagome's arm saying "Kagome, I wanna sit down with you... Is that alright?" She nodded. Of course Kagome wanted to know what Inuyasha wanted to talk about...?

As soon as they sat down Inuyasha calmly said "Kagome... uh... I need to know something before I say this." She nodded as he said "ok, have you been eating strange food?" Kagome gave a nod. "Ok, have you been very tired lately?" Asked Inuyasha. Again she nodded. And he kept asking other questions. (don't get mad at me, I have no idea what a person would be going through if they were in this state, you'll find out what I mean in a minute unless you have already figured it out)

After all of the questions Inuyasha had finally confirmed it. But he just couldn't believe it... But... she had all of the signs. So it just proved his point even more. Well maybe not a point but it just made his guess true. Inuyasha had to tell her! He just had too! Ok she might be mad but it was the only way for her to do what she was suppose to do at the moment. Kagome calmly asked "Inuyasha what's going on? What's with all of the questions? You know why I'm gaining wait don't you!"

Inuyasha nodded, took a deep breath and said as calmly as he could "Kagome... You're not gaining weight... It's something else..." Kagome was confused. What could he mean that it was something else? She was gaining weight and he said she wasn't! What the heck is going on?! Inuyasha said in one breath "YOURPREGNANTKAGOMEI'MSOSORRYPLEASEFORGIVEME!" Kagome was confused and said "say that again but slower this time." Inuyasha took another deep breath as he said "your pregnant Kagome. I'm so sorry please forgive me!" Kagome's eyes just went wide as she went into shock.

* * *

**well another chapter done and posted! alright hope you liked this little "surprise" now time for a vote! what should the baby be? a girl or a boy? of course I'll try my hardest to make the wait long for the baby so that way there will be planty of time for votes! let me know what you think of the chapter and the statement I used for this chapter idea till next time!**


	14. Chapter 14

Kagome just couldn't believe it. She was pregnant and... well she wasn't sure what she was feeling at the moment. But she knew that she was shocked. Shocked that she was pregnant. Pregnant with Inuyasha's child and there was nothing she could do about that. Inuyasha had left Kagome alone for now. He knew that she wanted to be alone. Could you really blame her? Finding out that she became pregnant just like that. Ok sure, she didn't mind as much as long as it was Inuyasha's child cause she loves him. But for this baby to be created through rape... That was just... bad? Horrible? Who knows...

For there is no word to describe how horrible this is. But she did know one thing, she wasn't going to get rid of it. No... it had a right to live like anything else...(that's what I really think, I hate it when people kill something that hasn't had a right to live! it's just plan wrong!) But now all she had to do was tell Inuyasha that it was ok. She was alright with this. It was going to be their child and no one elses. So Kagome got up, walked to her room to see Inuyasha.

He was sitting on the bed with his eyes looking like glass. It was like he was in his own little world right now. But how can this be possible? Why would he be day dreaming? For as long as she's known him he's never day dreamed about anything... Kagome slowly walked up to him and calmly said "Inuyasha... it's alright..." He looked up at her but didn't say anything. But of course it was easy to tell what he was thinking... just from the look in his eyes. He was asking 'what do you mean it's alright? I raped you! How can it be alright?!'

Kagome took a deep breath and said "cause for 1, I know it wasn't your fault, 2, it was your own inner demon that did it... not you and 3, I'm happy as long as it's yours." Inuyasha just stared at her with wide eyes. Could she really be happy with this? She must be cause Kagome wouldn't lie to him about this sorta thing. There was a quite whisper saying "you... you don't really mind being... pregnant with my child...?" Kagome took his hand and made him stare at her.

She calmly said "not your child Inuyasha... Our child..." He stared at her, with complete and utter shock. Could you really blame the guy? Inuyasha just stared at Kagome. No matter what he just couldn't get her words out of his mind. Not his child but... their child... He knew this maybe... this was suppose to happen... No matter what though the child was going to be a half demon.(cause he was a full demon when he raped her) Of course Inuyasha still couldn't forgive himself. No matter what he just couldn't... He just felt like he did the most evil thing in the world and nothing would ever change that.

Kagome could sense how Inuyasha felt right now. So she wrapped her arms around Inuyasha into a slightly tight embrace. Inuyasha had no idea what to do. He could feel her slightly big stomach press against his. Kagome only wanted him to forgive himself like how she forgave him. But can he ever forgive himself? Was it truly possible...? He knew that when his inner demon appeared she was scared. She must still be afraid... no one could ever get over a fear no matter what.

Kagome could still sense how he was feeling. She calmly said "Inuyasha... I'm not afraid of your inner demon... I was at first but I'm not anymore... I love you more than anything and I always will... But now we can share our love between each other and our child... Please forgive yourself for it wasn't your fault... You had no control over it... So... please stop blaming yourself for something you had no control over..."

He held Kagome slightly tighter, but being careful of the baby. Kagome was right. He had no control over what happened. Fate was a strange thing. No matter what would happen no one could tell or stop it. He loves Kagome and nothing would ever change that. But he would still feel the guilt in him for raping her. That would never change but so would his undying love for Kagome. That also would never, ever change no matter what. Kagome pulled from Inuyasha and said "how about I make some ramen?"

All Inuyasha could do was smile. That was the best thing he had heard all day. Heck maybe all week! They got up and started to walk down stairs. Kagome whispered when they got into the kitchen "I wonder what the baby will be...?" Inuyasha had an idea on how he could tell. But at the moment he was gunna let Kagome eat, than he was gunna tell her. It was the best thing for her and the baby. That was for sure. They ate in silence. They didn't talk but they didn't mind. It was a comfortable silence.

As soon as they had finished eating their ramen. Kagome was about to pick up the dishes till Inuyasha beat her too it. He calmly said "you should go and lay down. I'll handle the dishes alright." Kagome knew that he wasn't going to be asking about doing th dishes, but he was demanding it. She just couldn't say no to him. Strange yes... So she walked into the living room and laid down on the couch. Inuyasha started on the dishes. He had to do something around the house. But at the moment he had to think of something. No one knew that Kagome was pregnant but him and Kagome.

She was barely showing so no one knew yet. Also no one should know cause they don't know that the baby will be half demon. Heck they don't even know he's a half demon. (I know I'm typing heck a lot but hey it's 1 of my fav words) But he knew that at the moment there was only one option. And that was for both of them to drop out. And do some home schooling. Well... mostly Kagome, he's been alive longer than her so he has the knowledge of a professor. Once he was finished with the dishes he slowly walked into the living room.

Kagome was laying on the couch reading a Twilight book.(for any of those who don't know what Twilight is, it's a awesome book either check it out or read it yourself anyway) When the half demon entered the room Kagome looked up from her book. All she could do was smile at him. She calmly said "finished? That took a while I guess." Inuyasha just smirked as he said "yeah... Kagome I need to tell you something."

He knelt to her as she asked "what is it?" Inuyasha took a deep breath as he said "we both have to drop out of school. We don't need everyone knowing that your pregnant from a rape. Who knows how everyone will treat you. I don't want you to go through that. Now I just need to do one other thing." With that said Inuyasha started to sniff Kagome's stomach. This of course was a little weird to the young girl/soon to be mother. Why was he sniffing her stomach? Who knows. But she wanted to know.

So Kagome calmly asked "what are you doing?" Inuyasha calmly said "I'm sniffing to see what the baby will be. With me having a great sense of smell I can tell what the pup will be." Kagome was a little confused as she asked "pup?" He chuckled as he said "pup is a demon term for baby, well some demons." She gave Inuyasha a slight nod. So she let him sniff for a bit than he just stared at her. Kagome calmly asked "so what is it Inuyasha?" Inuyasha had a very happy smile on his face as he said "the pup is going to be a..."

* * *

HA! now you have to wait! I love doing this! writing is just so much fun but even more fun with cliffys! I can be so evil at times! heh heh heh heh I just hope that the other characters in this fanfic don't get too- oh dear god!

*other characters appear*

Me:damn...

Inu:you got me to rape Kagome! and got her pregnant!

Kag:that was just mean!

Me:heheheheheheheh... will you believe me if I said that... I was in a very hyper mood?

Kag&Inu:NO!

Me:damn... uh... your forgetting! I control this story! I can make you hate eachother and get you to be with people you don't like! like Inuyasha being with Kikyo and Kagome being with Hojo

Kag&Inu:damn

Me:HA! I WIN ONCE AGAIN! YA FOR ME!

Mir:man... she's hyper...

San:guess she drank too much pop

Mir:anyway... when the hell are we going to show up?

San:I don't know

Me:you'll show up in the next chapter maybe... I haven't thought of it yet...

San:alright... well lets wrap this up!

Mir:please R&R


	15. Chapter 15

Inuyasha calmly took a deep breath as he said "the pup is going to be a girl..." Kagome was silent. She couldn't believe it, she no, _they_were going to have a baby girl!!!! If she could she would she would jump up and down with joy. But couldn't or risk harming the baby. Inuyasha stood up and sat next to Kagome. He calmly said "we're going to have a girl... a little Kagome wondering around..." Kagome stared at Inuyasha as she said "yeah... I'm sure that she'll be like us, your determination, calm yet happy attatude..."

Inuyasha smirked as he said "and your beauty... But I'm worried... No one knows about me mating you Kagome... Well no demon does... I'm worried not just about you but the pup as well... Demon's will come to find and kill you both! I couldn't bare that to happen... If it should happen. I couldn't bear it...." Kagome could tell that Inuyasha was worried for both her and the baby. Could she really blame him though. After all he's been alone for who knows how long and he just finds out that he's going to have a baby with a girl that he could be in love with.

Kagome than calmly asked "Inuyasha, how do you truly feel about me?" Inuyasha of course couldn't look at her. For he wasn't sure what to say. Ok he'll admit, he loves her... more than his own life. But how was he going to tel her that he has feelings for the girl? Hm... this was going to be tougher than he thought. But what else was he going to do? Inuyasha just couldn't say 'I love you Kagome, I've loved you when we first met' or something close to it. Just what could he do to get those words out.

Kagome of course was still waiting for his answer. Why wouldn't he respond? Does he hate her? Is something wrong with her for him to hate her so? What did she do for him to hate her? Just what did she do and what can she do to fix it? At the moment she wasn't sure on what to do or how to do it... When she looked up at Inuyasha she saw that he was about to speak. It must be either something really bad or something really important. Sadly though he couldn't say what he was going to say for the door bell rang and Inuyasha groaned with annoyence.

He walked up to the door and when he opened it he saw Sango and Miroku. They of course wanted to know what was wrong with Kagome so they came to vist. Miroku and Sango smiled as they saw Inuyasha. Miroko calmly asked "so, how's Kagome? I've noticed that she's been gaining weight latly." Sango nodded as she said "I agree. It isn't normal for Kagome to be gaining so much weight." Inuyasha let them in, as he let out a big sigh.

He knew that he had to tell them that Kagome wasn't gaining weight. She only looked like she was because she was pregnant. And it was his fault. But the thing that was really bugging him was that not only was Kagome's life still in danger cause of the jewel that's in her heart but cause she's carrying his pup. This just got a lot worse. Not only does he have to protect Kagome but now a unborn pup as well. This really did get a lot worse.

So Inuyasha calmly said "Kagome hasn't gained weight... She... She's... pregnant..."

BAM!

Inuyasha goes slamming into a wall. He rubbed his face where he was hit as he said "ok... I'll admit it... I had that coming..." Sango screamed "YOU GOT HER PREGNANT! HOW DARE YOU!" Miroko was just as mad. Of course he would be since he saw Kagome as a little sister. As did Sango. Ever since her parents died they've looked out for her and thought of her as a little sister. And her getting pregnant wasn't something they were expecting till AFTER she was married.

But thank god for Inuyasha that the pain a normal human should be feeling from a hit like that, wasn't happening. There was no pain for him, not at all. Inuyasha stood up as he said "I know your very angry with me, and I'm sorry... It... it just happened..." But sadly they still weren't hearing it.

BAM/SLAP!

Inuyasha went slamming into the wall again and this time it did hurt. Kagome came walking into the hall way and saw Inuyasha on the ground as she asked "what's going on here?" Sango and Miroko both saw Kagome and gave her a hug. They kept saying how sorry they were for not protecting her. Kagome was trying to tell them that she's alright, and that Inuyasha was protecting her from the demons that were still after her. But they weren't hearing it. Still, could you blame them...

Kagome calmly asked "why did you beat Inuyasha?" Sango and Miroko both said in a strange calm and yet very angry tone "he raped you! Than got you pregnant! Should we say more!" Miroko and Sango walked with Kagome into the living room, while Inuyasha stayed where he was. Aganest the wall starting to feel sorry for himself since Kagome is pregnant with his pup. Could this get any worse? No... no it couldn't... At least he hoped.

Kagome sat on the couch while Miroko and Sango sat on two arm chairs. Miroku calmly asked "are you alright Kagome?" She gave a nod. Sango asked "you sure? Cause we can help you get through this..." Kagome calmly said "don't worry, I'll be alright... Inuyasha is going to help me with this, so you don't have to worry about a thing." Than a jolt went through Kagome. Gripping her chest in pain as she gasped for breath. Just as soon as the pain started Inuyasha ran into the room with panic as he asked "Kagome, what's wrong? Are you alright?!"

Kagome gasped out in pain. Right away Inuyasha knew what was wrong. The jewel was senseing a very powerful aura that hasn't been sensed before. So he ran out the door, but quickly grabbing his sword. Inuyasha screamed over his shoulder "you protect Kagome! I'll be fine!" With that said Miroko and Sango both nodded as Inuyasha ran out the door. They weren't sure how anyone could get up here. After all this was a sacred shrine.

This was very confusing... No demon has ever stepped thorugh this place before, but Inuyasha. Maybe that's because he's part human or... it's cause there's no evil intenchen in his heart to block him from the shrine. It's hard to say but than again nothing is impossible anymore. Inuyasha was running down the steps where the demon's power was coming from. Why it was here was a strange mystery. A very, very strange one. Could it be possible that someone knew about the location of the jewel... besides himself, Miroku and Sango?

That could be possible, but the thing is he never told anyone, but! He wrote... it... down! DAMN! He just reliaze that if someone was watching than they could have easily read the note that told the others about the note. Great, just freaking great. Could- no... no he wasn't going to say that! Every time he even thinks about could this get any worse something bad happens.

So he calmly got to the bottom of the stairs and saw a really huge demon. Not only was it huge but man it was butt ugly! Gah! Just looking at it could make you sick for a week! Maybe longer. It was even making Inuyasha sick to his stamoch and he's seen battles turn into blood baths for crying out loud! He turned his head away so he didn't have to stare at this thing anymore. God it was just so ugly! The demon growled. It looked like a lion with five heads, and five snake tails. It's paws were the feet of a dragon and the color was black with some green stripes.

(that's the best I got for how it looks, not sure if it would be ugly but sadly I aint sure...)

Inuyasha grabbed his sword, as soon as he took it out of it's sheth it had transformed into a large fang like blade. All Inuyasha could do was smirk, trying to forget that the demon was ugly. How this demon came to be was unknown for this demon shouldn't even excist. The demon charged at Inuyasha with it's dragon like paws, but Inuyasha was able to dodge it. There was no way that he was going to let this demon get the better of him, and harm both Kagome and his pup!

Kagome was his mate and he was going to protect her at all cost. He would say even if it costs him his own life but sadly if he does die than the pup wouldn't get to know him. Kagome would well... he wasn't sure what she would feel cause he wasn't sure if she felt the same love for him as he did for her. He knew that she loves him but wasn't sure if she was in love with him like how he was in love with her.

Nothing was going to change. Before Inuyasha could use another attack he was hit by the demon's huge paw. This of course hurt like hell. Inuyasha screamed out of pain. There was a huge gash on his chest. Great, just freaking great... But than Inuyasha covered his claws in his blood and screamed **"BLADES OF BLOOD!"** When he swiped his claws glowing red blades appeared from his claws and hit the demon right in the face.

Causing the demon to lose his sight. Inuyasha took this to his adventage and gripped his sword tightly. He knew that this was the end for this demon since it wasn't all that tough... even though he has a gash on his chest. Than a swirling of winds appeared on his sword. It was whipping around the blade almost as if it was apart ofi t. But not just a part of the blade but a part of Inuyasha himself. So Inuyasha held the sword up high and brought it down screaming the name of this attack **"WINDSCAR!"**

With the attack, it was a hit and the demon was vaperised. Nothing was left of the demon but dust that than blew in the wind. Inuyasha panted heavily as he stared where the demon once stood. He knew that the demon was gone and that Kagome should be safe now. So he shethed his sword and went back up the stairs to check on Kagome. Once he arrived back at the house he saw that Kagome had fallen asleep.

He was reliefed that she was alright now. That was good. Sango stared at Inuyasha and asked "so what happened?" Inuyasha sat down on the other arm chair as he said "demon... and boy was it ever ugly... Be glad I was the one that fought it cause you'd be sick for who knows how long. Is Kagome alright?" Miroku saw the wound on Inuyasha as he said "your wounded Inuyasha?" Inuyasha growled as he said "you didn't answer me! I said is Kagome alright?!"

Sango nodded as she said "she's fine, just fell asleep not long ago." Inuyasha leaned back in the chair as he said "that's good... Who ever sent that demon... Wanted to see something... But I'm not sure yet..." Sango and Miroku both got up and told Inuyasha that they'll be heading on home. Inuyasha nodded as they left. He knew that they were only worried about Kagome, so he couldn't blame them for hitting him so hard. So he walked to Kagome as he said "Kagome... Can you hear me?"

Kagome opened her eyes and stared at him. She calmly said "yeah... Are you going to be ok?" He nodded as he said "Kagome... there's something I really want to tell you..." Kagome nodded as she said "go ahead Inuyasha..." He smiled a bit as he said "I know you told me that you love me... But I haven't told you... I don't just love you but I'm _in_love with you, and that won't change no matter what..." Kagome could feel the tears that wanted to fall. She couldn't believe it...

So she stood up and huged Inuyasha the best she could. For the first time in both their lives, they were happy...

* * *

In the shadows of a unknown location there was a man. No one could see what he looked like, it was too hard to say what his experission was. But it was easy to tell that he was happy about something. The shadow calmly said "so... Inuyasha has fallen in love with a human girl... and their expecting a new pup... But the best thing is that both the pup and the jewel are very powerful... Both the jewel and their pup will be mine..."

All that was heard was his dark laugh. He knew everything... and when I say everything I mean _everything!_ He just laughed as he said "soon... The jewel that lays in her heart will be mine..."

* * *

wow... all I've got to say is... well wow... anywho sorry it took so long to update but I've been busy with exams- er well I should say exam cause lucky for me this year I only had 1 YES!

Inu:you had a freaking exam... that's what took you so long?

Me:yeah, the exam was important... that and the fact that I didn't want to take math again... I hate math

Kag:I agree with you there!

San:finally we appeared!

Mir:yeah! and we beat Inuyasha!

*sango and miroku give each other a high five*

Inu:yeah, yeah what ever...

Me:anyway, I'm having trouble with the next update, if you have any ideas, and I mean any at all let me know and I'll make it happen! also check out my new fanfic called "Hanyou Kagome" if your wondering what it is well I'll tell you that it's like the show Inuyasha but with a very and when I mean very I mean _very!_ interesting twist, check it out and let me know if you like it till next time!


	16. Chapter 16

It's been months since the battle with the strange demon that was sent to Inuyasha and Kagome. Kagome, of course got bigger with each passing month with the baby growing inside her. She couldn't wait to see the baby when she was born. Knowing though, the baby could have many powers that are unknown to all. Inuyasha walked into the living room where Kagome was and asked "how are you holding up?" Kagome could only smile at him as she said "I'm doing fine, including our little girl."

Inuyasha could only smile at this, he was looking forward to having a little girl with Kagome. But if the baby turned out to be a boy instead than he couldn't care. He would protect his child with his life. No matter what the cost may be he'll always protect them. His home, his mate, and his pup. Kagome calmly said "I already know what to name her..."

Inuyasha smiled at her as she said "I wanna name her Tama..." Inuyasha thought about it for a monent as he said "hm... "Jewel" I like it... I think it suits her well." All Kagome could do was smile at her mate, yes... she was in love... Even though that she was mated while he was a full demon but she still loves him with all her heart and soul. That much would never ever change.

Her love for Inuyasha is never ending, no matter what it will never end. Even if time had stopped, or if the world had ended. Her love, along ith Inuyasha's love for her would be never ending. Inuyasha smiled at Kagome as he said "Kagome... I'm so happy with you... And our pup..." Than he placed a kiss on her lips, than her stamoch as he said "I'm sure glad... to be with you..." Kagome nodded than she let out a "oh!" and Inuyasha asked "what is it?"

Kagome placed his hand on her tummy as she said in a happy voice "can you feel that Inuyasha?" Inuyasha got on his knees, and placed his fuzzy ear aganest her stamoch, listening to his pup move. He could hear every movment the pup made. But there was something else he seemed to have failed to notice. There was another sound in there... What was it? There's no way... Could it be that...

* * *

In the shadows of his hideout, a man was looking through the mirror staring at Inuyasha and Kagome. "That's right, enjoy your time while you still can... For today is your last day as a family... heh heh heh....!" Laughed the Shadow. Than he called out "Kanna! Kagura! Come forth!" Than a woman with pink eyes, short brown hair pulled back by some feathers, wearing a long flowing pink dress.(I know she wears a kimono and pink shouldn't work but it's my story so there!)

Next to the woman was a little girl with black void eyes, pale skin. She wore a long white dress, with white flowers in her snowy white hair. The girl calmly asked "what is it Master Naraku?" Naraku smirked as he said "I want you and your sister Kagura to take that girl that's with Inuyasha. Kanna, you'll take care of Inuyasha while Kagura brings Kagome here. Understood?"

The woman bowed as she said "yes Master Naraku... Let's go Kanna." Kanna followed Kagura out the door. She knew what their mission was. They needed ot get the jewel out of Kagome's heart, but Naraku wanted her to live so he wants her here. But he doesn't just want Kagome... no... He wants her child... But what he doesn't know is that...

* * *

Inuyasha was about to tell Kagome what he had found out but sadly, he didn't have the chance to tell her. For bursting through the window were Kagura and Kanna. Inuyasha stood up, standing in front of Kagome saying "what do you want?! Who are you?!" Kagura calmly said "I am Kagura, and this is Kanna. We're here to take your mate in the name of Naraku." As soon as the name 'Naraku' was said Inuyasha growled deadly, feeling his blood boil in side him.

Hell, he could lamost feel himself transforming. But he held it back. Kanna charged at Inuyasha, hoping that the charge would get him to move from Kagome. But no, he didn't. Inuyasha grabbed his sword and took a swing at the small girl. but sadly the attack was pushed back by the white mirrior she held in her hands. Inuyasha hit a wall, but he stood right back up. There was no way that he was going to lose to a little girl!

Than he dugged his claws into his palms and swung his hand as he screamed "BLADES OF BLOOD!" Red blades came out of his blood soaked claws and were aimed right at the girl. But sadly for him, once again the attack was relfeacted right back at him. Kanna said in her emotionless voice "you can't win. My mirrior refleact all attacks... Say good bye to your mate half demon..." Than she refleacted the last of his attack right back at him. The attacks that were reflected were 10X's stronger and this time, he was knocked out.

But before he lost consiounes he whispered "Kagome..." After he had said that, Kagome had screamed "INUYASHA! HELP ME!!!!!" But... he was out cold. He couldn't respond to anything. Nothing could be done... He couldn't help her anymore... Kagome... was gone...

* * *

**ok, you're all probally pissed at me for ending it like this, but don't worry this isn't the end of the story! only the chapter. in the next chapter it will be fast forward by about 15 years, and well... let's just say that the world isn't a great place to be in right now if you catch my drift... till next time! oh and before I forget, sorry if it wasn't long and that it has some mistakes, I would have fixed them but I'm not very good at spelling or I don't notice them right away and the fact that I couldn't use spell check cause my computer kept freezing on me**


	17. Chapter 17

15 years since he had woken up from his coma. 15 years since Kagome and his unborn pup was taken. 15 years since Naraku had made the earth a horrible place for humans... 15 years... since he started his search for his mate and pup. Inuyasha had begun his search for Kagome and his pup ever since he had woken up. Miroku had told him that he had been asleep for 15 years now. As soon as he heard those words... let's say that the room he was in at the time was never the same again.(I'm guessing you can catch my drift, demon blood takes control, ripping the room to shreds and so on)

Miroku and Sango had come along with Inuyasha on his search for Kagome. They wouldn't stop, even if they've only been searching for a few months now. But as long as Inuyasha was with them, most demons wouldn't go near them. You're all probably wondering why that is. Well... allow me to show you.

flash back

Inuyasha was just waking up from a 15 year coma. When he awoke, he looked around trying to figure out where he was. And how he got here. Than Miroku walked in and calmly said "you're finally awake..." Inuyasha just looked very confused, why wouldn't he wake up? Like come on! What could Miroku mean by "you're finally awake..."? That just doesn't make any sense! But than something came to mind, where was Kagome?

"Where's Kagome? I wanna see her..." Asked a very calm and yet concerned Inuyasha.

Miroku looked away as he said "Inuyasha... Kagome has been missing for a while now..."

Inuyasha growled as he yelled "THAN WHY DIDN'T YOU WAKE ME UP SOONER! I COULD HAVE GONE TO SAVE HER!!"

Miroku glared at his friend as he screamed "WE COULDN'T WAKE YOU UP! WE'VE TRIED FOR THE LAST 15 YEARS YOU MORON! BELIEVE ME, IF WE COULD WE WOULD HAVE WOKEN YOU UP BUT YOU WERE IN A COMA FOR 15 DAMN YEARS! We have no idea where she is, or how she was taken. No one would know but you! Now tell me where she is!"

Inuyasha looked away, he wasn't sure how he was gonna explain this. Of course he still had to remember. What had happened to him was a bit of a blur. So he had to think for a while. Than it hit him like a ton of bricks. "Kagura! She came along with a little girl! I can't remember her name but they took Kagome after knocking me out! They have her! She's with Naraku!" Miroku nodded as he said "I see... well... That's not good... Kagome might be..."

Before he could finish his sentence, Miroku was pinned to the wall by a strong clawed hand. When he stared into the eyes of the one holding his neck, Miroku gasped. For he was staring into the blood red eyes of a full demon Inuyasha. Inuyasha growled deadly as he said "mate still alive! Can still feel mate! You say mate gone, I'll kill you!" Miroku gulped. For after Inuyasha dropped Miroku, he started to tear up the room, looking for something.

The beds, the walls and the floor were ripped to shreds. The windows were smashed. For the half demon turned demon, was ripping the room to shreds. Miroku called in Sango, hoping that they could get the demon to stop his rampage. Sango pinned him to the ground screaming "INUYASHA! YOU HAVE TO STOP THIS! LOOK! WE WANT TO LOOK FOR KAGOME TOO! BUT WE NEED YOUR HELP! Humans can't go outside unless they're being protected by a demon. Sure there's Kirara but she can't talk so she can't tell them to leave us alone... Please help us save Kagome..."

Inuyasha had stopped struggling, and looked up at Sango. Even though his eyes were still red, he could still control himself. His human heart was now in control. Sango got up and had suggested that maybe they should go look for Kagome. It was their only hope in finding her, since Inuyasha could sniff her out. After all, he was her mate after all. So at the moment, Inuyasha was their only hope in finding Kagome... They just hope that Kagome was alright... and alive...

end of flash back

Inuyasha, Sango and Miroku were walking through the forest. Inuyasha hadn't returned to being a half demon yet. And he hasn't become human at all since they've been out on their search. Strange... it's like he's stuck as a full demon until he knows Kagome or his pup is alright. But the thing is, it feels like Inuyasha has been hiding something from them. Wonder what it is...? Miroku wanted to know what Inuyasha was hiding. Maybe it could help them find Kagome.

Or, maybe it was something he was also hiding from Kagome. That was hard to say. Sango stared at the back of the half demon that's one of her friends. It was strange on how he hasn't spoken at all. The only time he would speak if when they are on the trail of Kagome's scent. Other than that, he's never spoken. Just what is wrong with him? None of this is making sense. Not at all. When they had set up camp for the night, Sango had enough of Inuyasha's silence. As did Miroku.

Miroku stared at Inuyasha and asked "Inuyasha, are you hiding something...?

"Yeah? Are you Inuyasha?"

Inuyasha stared at them, for what felt like the first time since they left for their search. Than his gaze went to the fire as he whispered "yes... it's something I've been hiding from Kagome... I found out about it... But I never had the chance to tell her... Kagome was taken before I could tell her..."

"What did you want to tell her?" Asked a curioues monk.

Sango saw the sad look on the half demon's face as she asked "what was it Inuyasha?" When Inuyasha looked up, they could have sworn that they could see tears form in his eyes, but he was holding them back. Why? Why was he holding them back? Was it about Kagome's health that he could smell? What was it?

Inuyasha calmly and yet sadly said "I never had the chance to tell Kagome that she was-"

Before he could even finish what he was going to say, they were ambushed by two demons. Both demons had cloth covering most of their face's, and the top of their head. One was a girl, the other was a boy. The girl had gold eyes and long silver hair with two black streaks. She wore a priestess kimono, as for the boy, he had long black hair with two silver streaks, and brown eyes. He was wearing a red hakama, like the one Inuyasha was wearing. Something about their scent though, it smelt so familiar to Inuyasha.

The boy stared at Inuyasha and said with rage "are you the half demon Inuyasha!?" Inuyasha nodded as the boy said "well, me and my sister have come to fight you! By the order of our master Naraku, we are to kill you!" Miroku held his staff out, ready to fight that is until Inuyasha held his arm out. Miroku was gonna ask why Inuyasha was doing that, until he had a guess that Inuyasha wanted to do this on his own. The girl could only stare at Inuyasha. She knew that he looked just like someone, but at the moment, she couldn't tell.

Inuyasha calmly asked "what are your names?"

The girl calmly responds "my name is Tama, my brother's name is Yuudai."

Inuyasha's eyes widened. Tama... that was the name his daughter was going to be named. But... this can't be... No... NO! He wouldn't believe it! There was no way! Naraku must have took his daughter's name for this demon! Yeah! That's it! Inuyasha charged at the twin demons. He wanted to rip them to shreds. But the girl had disappeared. The boy as well. Inuyasha turned, looking for them. But before he could respond to anything, he felt something hit his back, burning his skin.

The girl laughed as she said "Master Naraku as right about you. You're weak..." Inuyasha stared at Tama's eyes. He could see that she didn't want to fight him. but was ordered... no... She was being forced too.

Yuudai yelled at her sister "Tama! We have to kill Inuyasha if we ever want to see our father! Inuyasha has to die!" Tama shook her head, getting ready to attack Inuyasha, that is till she moved out of the way. Yuudai glared at his sister as he screamed with rage "TAMA! IF WE EVER WANT TO SEE DAD WE HAVE TO DO THIS! DON'T YOU WANT TO MEET HIM?! MOTHER WANTS US TO MEET HIM! WE HAVE TO DO THIS!" Inuyasha kicked Yuudai in the cut, getting out of the way. There was no way that he was going to lose to them. Who ever they were, he knew that Naraku was making them do this, just so they could see their father.

"Who is your father?"

Yuudai glared at Inuyasha as he said "our father is a half demon. That's all we know about him. He would have the same eye color as Tama. If we ever want to see him alive, we have to kill you and Master Naraku will tell us where our father is! Tama! Let's do this!"

Than both Tama and Yuudai charged at Inuyasha again. This time, they both made contact, but something was wrong. Inuyasha wasn't fighting back. Why? Was something wrong? Had he given up? None of this was making sense. Inuyasha was covered in deep cuts, blood covered his skin and stained his hair. When Yuudai punched Inuyasha, he fell to the ground... without moving. It was like Inuyasha had given up the fight. But why? Yuudai walked up to Inuyasha and said "any last words Inuyasha?"

Inuyasha didn't look up at him as he asked "was your mother's name... Kagome Higurashi?" Yuudai was shocked by this, so he picked up Inuyasha by his hair glaring at him, even though he still couldn't see his face.

"Yes... That's my mother's name. How the hell do you know it!?" Inuyasha smiled a bit as he whispered something. Yuudai couldn't hear him. So he punched Inuyasha's demanding "WHAT THE HELL DID YOU SAY! SPEAK UP DAMMIT!"

Inuyasha whispered a little louder "she's still alive... I'm glad... than... than that means... your..."

Yuudai was getting sick of listening to the dying demon. So he lifted his hand, getting ready to deliver the finally blow. Than Inuyasha's swiped his claws at Yuudai, and used blades of blood on Tama, not hurting them but removing the cloth on their faces. Miroku and Sango both gasped. Tama... she... she looked... there was no way...

Yuudai growled deadly as he yelled "YOU'LL PAY!" Before Yuudai could finish off Inuyasha, he had lifted his head, staring at Yuudai with his golden gaze. Yuudai gasped at this. As did Tama.

"You look just like me... but with Kagome's eyes and hair... I guess the only thing you got from me was the dog ears..."

Than he turned his gaze. "Tama... you look just like Kagome... but with my eyes, hair and ears... I'm so glad you're both alive... I've wanted to see you... for so long... both of you..."

Yuudai growled more as he screamed "JUST WHO THE HELL ARE YOU!? HOW DO YOU KNOW OUR MOTHER ANY HOW!?"

Inuyasha smiled a bit as he said "because... I'm... your... father..."

* * *

**so, how did you like this chapter? how do you wish for the next chapter to go? please let me know and I'll make it happen. till next time!**


	18. Chapter 18

_Inuyasha smiled a bit as he said "because... I'm... your... father..."_

Yuudai and Tama couldn't believe their ears. How could this man be their father? But than Tama looked at her twin, to the man clamming to be their father. Now that she thought about it, they do look alike. But that just.... but how could this man be... their father...? It just couldn't be possible! But he has dog ears just like them... So Tama slowly started to walk toward Inuyasha, wanting some answers. If this man truly is their father, than she has to find out. After all, Tama was the smarter out of both herself and her brother.

But just as she was a meter close to Inuyasha, he had fainted from blood loss. Tama ran to him, screaming from panic. Miroku and Sango both ran to Inuyasha, checking if he was still alive. There was a heart beat and faint breathing, but he's still alive thank god. But there was no knowing when he would wake up. Once Inuyasha was stitched up, Tama and Yuudai started to explain everything to Miroku and Sango.

Miroku calmly asked "so.... Naraku promised you that he would take you to your father if you killed Inuyasha?"

"Yes... But we didn't know that he was ordering us to kill our father... really...." Said a depressed Yuudai.

Tama looked over at her twin as she said "Yuudai, you only acted the way you did because you wanted to meet father as bad as I did. It isn't your fault. Besides, now we can save mom." Miroku couldn't help but smile at the twins. They've been through so much already. It must have been hard taking orders from Naraku in order to protect their mother. It was a understatement.

Sango calmly said "if you wanted to meet your father so bad, than how come you didn't ask your mother for your father's name?"

Tama looked at the demon slayer as she said "because our mother isn't..... herself anymore.... You see, after me and Yuudai was born Naraku managed to take the jewel out of her heart. But not till me and Yuudai were a certain age. Ever since then, mom hasn't been herself. Sure she'd talk once in a while but that was a rare sight to hear her talk. Most of the time she's just a shell of who she used to be. We want our mother back that's why we listened to Naraku. Cause if our mother wasn't like this, than we would have just killed Naraku and get our mom out of there."

Yuudai than spoke with rage "but what I wanna know is that. Why didn't our father come to get us as soon as mother was taken. I've trained, learned how to kill and fight ever since I could walk! Why didn't he come to help us!?"

Sango calmly said "because when Kagome was taken, Inuyasha was knocked out. And he was asleep for 15 years. They thought he wouldn't wake up. But he did and we started our search for both of you and Kagome just as soon as he had awoken. Please, don't be mad at him. It wasn't his fault."

Yuudai just let out a "feh" and he crossed his arms. Than his gaze turned to his father, along with Tama. Tama whispered "you look just like father... Except for the brown eyes and black hair. If your hair was fully silver and your eyes were gold than you could be dad's double."

Yuudai glared at his twin sister as he said "shut up. What makes you think I want to look like the old man. The only thing I care about is that he can save mom. Other than that I could care less about him. I'm going for a walk." With that said, Yuudai left and disappeared into the forest. Tama sighed at her brother. This always happened. Every time he's mad about something he goes for a walk to clear up his mind. Where he got that habit from, she'll never know.

Miroku smirked as he said "just like his father."

"Huh?"

Sango smiled as she said "well.... once in a while Inuyasha would get mad about something. So he would go for a walk. It was mostly Kouga that got him mad, before Kouga was killed."

"Killed? By who?"

"Trust me, you don't wanna know." Said a calm Miroku.

Than there was a groan. When everyone turned to see where the sound was coming from, they saw that Inuyasha was starting to wake up. Inuyasha stared at everyone, but his eyes drifted to Tama. All he could do was smile as he said "I finally got to meet you Tama...."

"Daddy... You are my dad right?" Inuyasha nodded. He slowly stood up and walked to his long lost daughter and gave her a hug. He has wanted to do this for a long time, finally being reunited with his daughter. It was the only thing he had ever wanted. He was with his kids, and now, he has to save his mate. The love of his life, Kagome...

"Where's my son anyway?" Asked a confused Inuyasha. Tama had explained where Yuudai had gone and Inuyasha nodded. He knew that his son would have been beyound pissed off at him for not coming to save the twins and their mother earlier. But it wasn't his fault. He's been asleep for the past 15 years and he really wanted to save Kagome and make amends for the past.

And now, this was his chance. So he released his daughter from the hug and went to go and talk to his son. It was a hard thing to do, but it was better than letting his son think badly of him. As he walked, Yuudai started to think of different things of his past. Like how he grew up without a father. His father had just abandoned him, his sister and his mother. But now, all of a sudden he reappears, claiming to be searching for them.

_'Yeah right.'_Thought Yuudai. He just kept on walking. His mind was starting to clear up. Yup, he really did needed this walk. It was the best things he could have done. Better than being near his so called father. When Yuudai, got to a lake he saw his reflection. And he just couldn't believe it... Tama was right.... If he had silver hair and gold eyes he could be their father's double. It couldn't be possible.... Than again, if Tama had brown eyes and black hair than she could be their mother's double...

Than he saw his father's reflection in the water. Right away he knew that Inuyasha had followed him. But wasn't he still out cold? Inuyasha could only stare at his son as he said "look Yuudai, I"m really sorry for not being there for you. When you and Tama, and your mom needed me. But I was asleep for 15 years. I had no control over that. You should know that. Kagome ment the world to me. And now I have a family and I'll do everything in my power to save her. I won't leave you, Tama or your mother alone anymore. I'll help you get her back. I promise."

Yuudai couldn't stare at his father. All he could say was "like I care. All I wanted was a normal life, with a normal family. But I couldn't have that. Mom's mind has been ruined. She doesn't talk, look at me or Tama anymore. Nothing. When Naraku took the jewel from her heart instead of taking her life he took her mind. She has the mind of absolutely nothing! There's nothing there! What makes you think that I'll trust you huh?!"

Inuyasha winced at his voice. Hearing what had happened to Kagome. But that wasn't his fault.... was it? Was it his fault that this happened? Maybe it was.... if he was stronger than Kagome and his pups would be at home right now. But no.... he was knocked out for 15 years, Kagome being taken from him and his pups having a horrible childhood.

"You have no idea what it's like to have a mother not having a mind of her own anymore! You'll never understand how I feel! Not having a father around, having to see your mother smile sadly at you when you ask where your father is! Than only to have her taken away from you! YOU DON'T UNDER-"

"SHUT UP YUUDAI! I do know how you feel! When I was a kid I only grew up with my mother until I was six years old.... I had the jewel with me until I WATCHED my mother die before my eyes... So don't you go around telling me that I don't know what it's like to lose a mother cause I very well know what it is like!" Screamed a raged Inuyasha.

Yuudai just stared at his father in shock. How could it be that Inuyasha knew his pain? Just... nah.... But the look in Inuyasha's eyes told Yuudai that it was the truth. Yuudai looked away as he said "I'm sorry.... I guess I got carried away... I'm really sorry dad..." Inuyasha cooled off, telling Yuudai that it was alright. Than Inuyasha looked at the forest. Sensing something. There was a demon coming.

Yuudai grabbed his sword, ready to fight. But Inuyasha calmly said "go back to the camp. I can handle this." Yuudai shook his head. He wasn't one to back down from fights. Just like his father. Than the demon appeared. It looked like a snake. But it also had the appearance of a dragon. Great. Just freaking great. The snake charged at Yuudai. Inuyasha pushed him out of the way, taking the hit.

Yuudai screamed "DAD!" He glared at the demon and charged at him, using his blade to cut the demon. Inuyasha had fallen. But there was venom in the demon's fangs. And what's worse Inuyasha left his sword at the camp. Yuudai was on his own already. Yuudai dodged all of the attacks. There was no telling what this demon was capable of. The snake hissed at him, saying something about half demons not being powerful and weak as humans. Yuudai took that hard and screamed "SHUT THE HELL UP YOU FUCKING SNAKE!" Than Yuudai charged at the snake again, slicing it's face.

The snake could no longer see out of it's left eye. This time, it was going to stay down. But that wasn't ment to be. For the snake grabbed Yuudai with it's tail and started to squeeze the life right out of him. Yuudai screamed from the pressure of it's tail. Was this the end? Is this how Yuudai was going to die? By a snake? Than before anything could be said or thought of, Yuudai was falling. For the snake's tail was cut off.(you probably guessed right)

When Yuudai looked up he saw his father standing before him. His eyes were a blood red and a cold icy blue. He's only seen his father like this once, but it was a little scary. Inuyasha stared at his son, than at the demon as he said with a deep husky voice "you harmed my pup. And for that you'll die." With that said Inuyasha clawed his way at the demon. Ripping him to shreds. The snake didn't have a chance to get away.

Inuyasha was just too fast for him. Yuudai stared at his father in shock. There was no way that a demon could be this fast. Could there? Than Inuyasha walked back to Yuudai, picking him up and placing him on his feet. All Inuyasha asked was "are you alright son?" Yuudai nodded, as he saw Inuyasha slowly returning to normal. They walked back. Yuudai was in deep thought, not knowing what to do. He was sent to kill his father, hated his father for leaving him, his sister and mother. And yet.... he was saved by his father....

All Yuudai could say was....." thank you dad...."

Inuyasha smiled at this, as he said "your welcome son... and I'm proud of you...." They knew what they had to do now. They had to stop Naraku. Once and for all. Kill Naraku, get the jewel from him and save Kagome. Save the world from the evil demon's clutches. And now, that time has cone.... the final battle commence! The battle for the earth! And hopefully Naraku's death...

_

* * *

_

**ok, here it is, new chapter... now I have to say this before I wrap this up... I want to say that I had a lot of fun writing this story, and thank you for reading it. But the next chapter is also the final one, the final battle! Who will win? Inuyasha and his friends? Or Naraku? wait and see**


	19. Chapter 19

It's been a few days since Yuudai and Suki joined the group. But it was the best thing they could come up with. After all, they did know more about Naraku's place than any one of them. They had it all figured out. It was a step by step planned out plan. I guess you could say. But the main thing, is trying to get Naraku to believe in the plan.

Step 1:Yuudai and Tama would walk into the palace saying that they captured Inuyasha and his friends...

Step 2:Inuyasha and his friends would look like they were beaten up and lost the will to fight.

Step 3:Yuudai and Tamaf will talk to Naraku, saying that they did what they were told and demand that Naraku tells them their fathers name and gives them their mother.

Step 4:After Naraku gives the twins Kagome, Inuyasha will break free of the chains, grab Kagome and move away while everyone else handles it.

Step 5:after taking Kagome some where safe, Inuyasha goes back and fights Naraku.

Step 6:Naraku dies, gets the jewel back and saves Kagome fully...

"Okay, does everyone get the plan?" Asked Inuyasha.

"YEAH!" Screamed everyone.

* * *

"Well... I have to say this... your plan sucked Inuyasha..." Said a calm Miroku. They had just been captured by Naraku and placed in the cells. It seems that Naraku knew about the plan some how. They weren't sure how, but he knew... But the thing that really pissed Inuyasha off, was that they couldn't stop Naraku and his plan was perfect! What the hell could have gone wrong?

Sango calmly said "maybe Naraku some how knew that the twins were seeing... So maybe when we were thinking about the plan, he heard everything about it... Thus, him knowing the plan ahead of time." Okay, Inuyasha had to agree with that. Maybe Naraku had monitored the twins somehow that even they don't know about. It could be possible. Possible...

But sadly, the twins were also in the cell. They couldn't escape without Naraku knowing and using something to kill them. There was very strong poison that could kill anyone. Even full fledged demons. So it was impossible to get out. Unless they had sacred.... powers.... Inuyasha stared at Tama and said "Tama, could you purify the poison at all? Cause if so, than you can get us out!"

Tama nodded, and started to walk toward the door. There was only a 50-50 chance that she could purify the poison and a 50 percent chance that they would all die. Even though she doesn't like those odds. She still had to try. Everyone was counting on her. She slowly opened the door and as soon as she did, green vapors started to go through the open door way and held her hands up.

Her hands started to glow a bright pink. The poison started to glow pink as well, and in seconds it disappeared. Leaving them clean air. Everyone smiled and Inuyasha placed his hand on her shoulder as he said "I'm very proud of you Tama. And I'm sure your mother would be proud of you too." Tama beamed a smile at her father. She could get used to him praising her like this. But maybe in better circumstance's.

Then they all started to run. They had to get to the main hall so they could save Kagome. But Kagome was on the other side of the palace. Yuudai managed to sniff out Kagome. It was a very hard thing to do since the place was huge and they needed someone who was better at tracking in this place then anyone. Yuudai lead them to one of the rooms that were suppose to be empty. It was strange that Kagome would be in here.

That much was for sure. When they opened the door sitting on the floor with ehr head down was Kagome. She was still wearing the clothes that she wore before she was captured. Inuyasha slowly walked up to her. He couldn't believe it. Here she was... alive... All these years of searching... he finally found the woman he loves with all his heart.

Kneeling before her, Inuyasha whispered in a gentle voice "Kagome... It's me... Inuyasha..." Kagome slowly lifted her head. It was almost as if she heard him. Her heart knew him, even if her head didn't. Deep in her heart she knew who Inuyasha is. Then, Inuyasha picked up Kagome and said "we should get out of here. It isn't safe for Kagome."

"Dad, we have to get to Naraku. It's the only way to fully free mom... Naraku has the jewel and if we can get that then we can save mom..." Said Yuudai.

"I know... But I have to get Kagome some place safe, at least till we can stop Naraku once and for all. I've wanted to... to kill that ass since I was a kid... He took my mother away... He ordered those demons to kill her... And after I met your mom... I felt happy... for the first time since that day... But Naraku took her from me... Took you two from me... Made your lives living hell... I'm going to kill him!"

As soon as he said that, Inuyasha started to walk out of the room. Still holding Kagome in his arms. Just looking at her, the way she is right now, made his heart ache. He just couldn't believe what Naraku had done to her. It was was just so painful. To see the person he loves like this. Her eyes are so dull and lifeless. It was hard to believe that this is the same girl- no woman that he fell in love with all those years ago.

Kagome slowly looked up, her dull brown eyes meeting with Inuyasha's bright gold ones. All she could do was whisper "I... Inu... Ya... Sha..." Inuyasha stared at her in shock. Did Kagome still have some sense in her mind about everything that's been going on? If so, than what happened to make her like this? It was very hard to say, for the only person that knew or knows is Kagome and Naraku.

Then, there was a cold evil laugh. When Inuyasha looked up, he saw Naraku. Naraku gave Inuyasha a cold dark laugh. There was no mistaken it. He knew that Inuyasha and the other would have escaped. But... Just how far or how much did he see or know would or could happen? Naraku calmly said "so you've managed to get Kagome. Too bad that you won't get out of here alive Inuyasha."

"What are you talking about?" Asked Inuyasha.

"I mean, that this battle is between you and me. Your friends aren't going to help. The finally showdown, you and me." Said a smirking Naraku. Inuyasha couldn't help but smirk back. Then he saw the others coming. He gave Yuudai Kagome and told everyone that he was going to fight Naraku alone. It as the only way that Inuyasha could get all of the anger he felt from what Naraku did over the years off his chest.

As soon as that was done, there was a barrier around Inuyasha and Naraku to prevent anyone from going into the battle. For this battle is a two on two match. Two people enter, only one comes out if you catch the drift. Inuyasha held out his sword, ready for the battle at hand. Naraku just stood there. It as almost like he was trying to mock Inuyasha. But it didn't work... Well not as fast.

Inuyasha charged at Naraku, ready to slice the ass in half. But Naraku disappeared in a cloud of smoke. Naraku laughed as he said "you won't win on shere force Inuyasha. You have to plan everything through. But you don't have much of a choice. The only way to kill me, is if you turn into a demon. A full fledged demon."

Inuyasha growled. There was no way that he was going to do that. He's already killed Kouga cause of that, not that he's complaining. But to let Kagome witness that, that's what the mistake was. In that form, he has no control. He sees everyone as a enemy. Not being able to tell the difference from friend to foe. He couldn't risk it.

Naraku laughed as he said "I see, your afraid. You don't want to become a monster. Thinking that once you transform that you'll never return to normal. You wanted power once before Inuyasha. Why not now? Hm? Is having a mate what made you weak minded?"

Inuyasha screamed "THAT'S NOT IS AT ALL YOU ASS! I'LL NEVER BECOME THAT MONSTER! I'LL KILL YOU WITH MY BARE HANDS!" With that said, Inuyasha jumped at Naraku. Getting ready to slice him up. But again, he missed. Okay, this wasn't working. Inuyasha knew that he had to find a way to attack Naraku. But how was he suppose to attack something that keeps moving out of the way? Hm... Before he could think of anything, Inuyasha had to dodge a incoming attack by Naraku.

What ever he could do to stop the spider, he had to think fast. Or else he could risk getting killed. There was no way he was going to let that happen! No _fucking_way! Then Inuyasha charged again, hoping to get a hit this time. But sadly, again he missed. Naraku just kept on laughing. He wasn't going to slow down for Inuyasha. Did Inuyasha have to transform in order to kill Naraku? Or was there some other way to kill him the way he is?

He couldn't risk using the wind scar or else he could make the palace fall on top of them. So that's out. All he could think of was for him to start swinging his sword around hoping that it would slow Naraku down. So that's what he did. Starting to swing the mighty blade of his sword around, hoping that it would work. But Naraku was onto his plan. And struck with a sharp spider leg.

The spider leg went right through Inuyasha's chest, just barley missing his heart. It wouldn't kill him, but he did cause him great pain. Falling to his knees Inuyasha glared at Naraku. He could faintly hear the screams of his friends and children. But the voice he had hoped, wished to hear was Kagome's... But her mind wasn't there yet.

Naraku walked up to Inuyasha, grabbed his sword and threw it through the barrier. Inuyasha glared at Naraku. He just wanted to rip this guys head off. Rip him to shreds and leave what's left of him bleeding in a ditch at the side of the road. But that asn't going to be possible... For Inuyasha could already feel his demon blood trying to take control. Even though he had some control over it before he met the twins, he still doesn't have control when it changes him into a full demon.

Naraku laughed as he said "you should just let it consume you Inuyasha. There's no way you can fight it. You'll be consumed by the darkness in your heart soon enough."

"I'll never let that happen! I'd rather die! GAHHHHHHHH!" Screamed Inuyasha.

"DAD!" Screamed the twins.

Miroku couldn't bare to watch this. Why was this even happening? Inuyasha's life couldn't be in that much danger... Could it? Then he had an idea on how he was transforming. Naraku must have injected some venom. Venom that could make Inuyasha transform. That would explain it. But... as soon as Inuyasha stood up, everyone felt their blood run cold. For Inuyasha had transform.

Inuyasha laughed like a mad man. There was no mistaken it. Inuyasha had transformed... And this time, there was no running away. Not this time at least. Inuyasha charged at Naraku with a great amount of speed. Naraku had trouble getting away. But in a way he asked for it. He made Inuyasha transform and this is the price that he must pay. The speed, strength and stamina of the now turned demon Inuyasha had increased greatly.

Swiping his claws at Naraku like he was paper. It was almost like Inuyasha could predict Naraku's every move. Naraku tried to disappear. Tried to escape. But Inuyasha grabbed his leg and slammed him into the ground. Naraku grunted in pain. Then he saw Inuyasha's claws by his chest, right over his heart. Naraku stared at Inuyasha as he said, pleaded "please, mercy!"(thought it'd be funny)

Inuyasha grinned. There was no mistaken it now... Inuyasha... the one they all knew was gone...

"Do you think I'd let you have mercy? Do you think you even deserve it? Do you? No, you don't... You die here today Naraku. For taking my mother, taking my mate and my children from me... I"ll make you pay for everything you've done..." Said a grinning Inuyasha in a ruff voice.

He may seem like he had control, but his control was still slipping. Without a second though going through Inuyasha's mind, he jammed his claws through Naraku's heart. Naraku screamed in pain, in agony. But soon, his screams died down. And nothing was left of him, as his body turned to dust and blew in the wind. The barrier disappeared. And Inuyasha picked up the jewel that was laying where Naraku once was.

Slowly walking toward Kagome with the little control he had, he slowly held his hand out toward Kagome's body. Just as he did, the jewel disappeared into Kagome's heart. when it was gone, Inuyasha passed out. The demon markings that were once on his skin had disappeared, his fangs and claws had returned to their normal size.

* * *

Inuyasha woke up in a strange room. He wasn't sure where he was this time. But he knew one thing... It smelled smelled like... the room he had at Kagome's... Looking around, he saw that he was alone. Just as he was sitting up, someone walked through the door. And Inuyasha's eyes widened in shock. Kagome was standing at the door. Her smile was bright enough to fill the room with light.

Standing behind her were Yuudai and Tama. Inuyasha couldn't help but smile. Kagome calmly, yet happily said "nice to see you awake Inuyasha..."

"How long was I out?" Asked Inuyasha.

"About a week... You did use up a lot of strength to stay in a little bit of control." Said Yuudai.

"But we're glad your ok." Said a smiling Tama.

Inuyasha stood up and hugged Kagome. He didn't want to let go. In fear of losing her again. But, he knew that at some point, he had too. Kagome returned the hug as she said "I always knew that you'd come for me Inuyasha... I never gave up hope..."

Inuyasha calmly said "I've never stopped searching... I probably would have found you sooner if I wasn't asleep for 15 years... But... I'm just glad to have you in my arms again... And that I could see my children... Never again Kagome... I won't let this happen to you ever again... I promise..."

"I'll hold you to it Inuyasha..." Said a smiling Kagome.

Inuyasha couldn't help but return her smile. He had everything he could ever want. A girl who loves him by his side, two wonderful children.... And some great friends... And nothing could change that... Nothing at all... For now... Inuyasha was truly happy... Truly, truly happy....

The End


End file.
